Would You Remember?
by Lexietrix
Summary: What if Daryl and Carol met before the zombie apocalypse? Would he recognize her? Would she tell him who she is? Season 2 with a twist :)
1. Chapter 1

Carol looked up and towards Daryl again, she couldn't help herself it seemed to be all she was able to do lately. As she saw him move she quickly looked away towards Sophie, a smile appeared on her face as she watched her sweet beautiful daughter. Sophia smiled back and they went to check some cars, see if there's anything they could use. She was just looking at some clothes keeping an eye on Sophia and talking with Lori when Rick came ordering them to get under the cars. Carol wanted to go to Sophia, be with her little girl but Lori pulled her under a car with her. It was terrifying, watching her Sophia all alone under a car while a hoard of walkers was passing, she tried not to cry but she was scared, scared for what might happen. As the legs disappeared from the view and it all seemed calm she was ready to let out a breath of relief but then she saw Sophia moving from under the car and would let out a scream if it wasn't for Lori holding a hand over her mouth. As she watched the walker going under the car after Sophia and heard Sophia's scream nothing was left but to go save her daughter. She pushed Lori away and scrambled from under the car running toward one of the walkers, she had nothing to kill him with but she didn't care, she ran into him and pushed him on the floor then she jumped over the fence and ran after her daughter, she couldn't let anything happen to her. Lori was shocked screaming at Carol to stop but she didn't seem to hear. Rick ran after them. Lori stood there holding Carl close to her crying and explaining what happened to everyone that got to them.

Carol got to Sophia from the other side and hugged her. She took a deep breath as she made a plan.

"Sophia honey, listen to me very clearly okay?" she asked offering her scared daughter a smile.

Sophia nodded and Carol smiled looking intently around, "Now I need you to run straight up honey, don't go any side just forward and you will be with the group right away, okay?"

"But mommy…" started Sophia not ready to leave her mother but Carol stopped her kissing her cheek, "Honey do as I say, please."

Sophia nodded tears falling down her cheeks; she turned around and ran as fast as she could, she had to listen to her mommy. The last thing she heard was I love you Sophia. She didn't turn she just kept running and in no time she saw Lori and Carl and many others standing at the fence.

"Sophia?!" yelled Lori running towards her and helping her through the fence. "Where's Carol, Rick?"

Sophia looked back at the forest and whispered: "Mommy saved me, told me to run."

Right then Daryl joined the group looking around confused, "What happened here?"

"Apparently walkers got to Sophia so she ran into the forest, then Carol ran after her and Rick after them." stated Andrea looking at him. "Sophia just got back, said Carol helped her."

Daryl's heart gave a skip at the name; the only person he ever cared about was named the same. She is probably one of these walkers now he thought to himself and looked at the girl in Lori's arms. He didn't know why but he was always pulled towards her and her mother, there was something about them that he didn't understand. He stepped forward towards her, "Sophia where did you see your mother?"

Sophia looked at him her eyes full of fear, "Just down there, she told me to run straight but she stayed there."

Daryl nodded and walked down decided to find her. He walked directly into Rick who looked torn.

"What happened?" asked Daryl looking at him.

Rick looked around and saw Sophia there, "I saw Sophia running and went after her, did Car…?"

He was interrupted by Daryl who shook his head and walked into the forest Rick following. They searched through the forest Daryl searching for her footsteps.

"Here." he said pointing at the ground and leaded on. "She was followed by a walker."

Rick shook his head, "She must have done it to lead him away from Sophia, I should have known."

Daryl just followed the footsteps till they got to a lake where the trace disappeared, he cursed and looked around, "Carol!"

There was no answer and it was getting dark so they decided to go back hoping that somehow she found her way back.

As they got back to the road Daryl saw Sophia run towards them, "Where's mommy?"

Rick kneeled in front of her while Daryl just watched not knowing who the girl reminded him off and why he felt so bad about it all, "We lost the trace and it will be night time soon, we will continue the search tomorrow."

"You can't leave her out there!" yelled Sophia at him stomping her little foot on the ground tears falling down her cheeks.

"Sophia sweetie…" started Lori but got pushed away by Sophia.

Daryl got involved and pulled Sophia in a hug, "We'll find her you'll see."

Sophia tried to fight back but then gave in and slumped against him crying in his shirt, "I need my mommy please."

Daryl picked her up like a small child and held her petting her hair until she fell asleep in his arms. He knew that the girl won't be in a good shape if she lost her mother and he knew that he won't be either even if he didn't understand it quite that well yet. He carried Sophia to the RV and then walked out to talk with Rick and others to talk about the plans for tomorrow. No one questioned his decision to take care of Sophia and he was happy about it. He walked into the RV and found Sophia sitting on the bed a book in her lap and tears falling down her tears.

"Sophia…" he started slowly but stopped as he sat down next to her and saw that she was holding a photo album.

"I wanted to see mommy." said Sophia quietly and opened it on the first page. Daryl looked at the photos and froze staring at a photo of a young woman.

Sophia ran her fingers over the face on the photo tears falling down her cheeks.

"Sophia..." said Daryl but stopped to gulp. "Who's that?"

Sophia looked at him: "Mommy."

Daryl sucked in a deep breath and just wanted to start talking when Sophia went on, "She was so happy here."

"This is Carol?" asked Daryl slowly his voice breaking.

Sophia nodded and turned the page, "She wasn't as happy here anymore." as she pointed to a photo.

Daryl looked at the woman and saw pain in her eyes but there was still a small smile on her lips. She looked beautiful and he couldn't believe it, couldn't believe that he didn't recognise her, his only love. "Will you please find her Mister Daryl?" said Sophia looking at him her eyes swimming with tears.

Daryl nodded his eyes getting wet and let the tears fall as the little girl wrapped her thin arms around his middle holding him tightly thanking him, he pulled her closer and leaned down on the bed thinking of what he lost and what an idiot he'd been. As the girl fell asleep he tucked her in bed and stepped out of the RV needing to clear his head. He nodded at Dale and let him know that he will be back soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl walked to the fence and sat down for a moment trying to gather his thoughts. But he got lost in memories that he was holding back for a long time.

_The smell of coffee and soft giggles woke him up and he smiled when he saw a young woman sitting in front of him. She was only dressed in one of his shirt and her bare legs just demanded his attention. He ran his hand up her leg, "What are you doing up so early?"_

_"Made you breakfast." she said excitedly making him laugh. He always found it amazing; the way she was happy and excited about everything she could do for him. It was weird to be taken care of, he wasn't used to it but she did greatly._

_He looked at her smiling face and light green sparkling eyes and pulled her under him, "Hmm…"_

_She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in for a kiss. The kiss ended quickly leaving them looking into each other's eyes before they kissed again. This time the kiss was heated and passionate. His hands started exploring Carol's sides as he kissed down her jaw and neck. His kisses moved down her chest when she pulled him back to her lips and rolled them over. She ended the kiss and trailed the kisses down his jaw to his neck and shoulders while his hands caressed her bare legs and back. She could feel him against her, hard and she ran her hand down his chest and belly to take hold of him making him groan._

_He wanted to be in her, feel her around him, and please her so he pulled her up. "I want you." he whispered to her his voice rough with need. She kissed him as he shifted them. As they ended the kiss he looked her in the eyes and entered her letting out a groan as she moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist. He moved slowly loving every moan she let out. He kissed her again going faster…_

"Fuck…" murmured Daryl and got up kicking the fence. "Now is not the time for that."

He shook his head hating the wetness in his eyes, "Idiot, you're an idiot. Never should have left her, never."

He kicked the fence again and again trying not to scream. He was angry, angry at himself for leaving her, angry at his brother and angry at her for making him care so much, for making him worry, for not telling him who she is and for running off. But he loved her; he still did after long 13 years.

"Why Carol?" he whispered to the air. After a few minutes he pulled himself up and walked back to the RV. He walked to bed and lay down next to the girl hoping he will be able to bring her mother back.

He didn't sleep much through the night but the few moments of sleep he caught were haunted by memories of a past long gone. He got up at the first brink of light and walked out of the RV. He saw T Dog on the top of the RV sweating and groaned he knew that arm won't be any good without medication and rest. He sighed as he saw Rick exiting one of the cars; he walked towards him a serious expression on his face.

"Morning." said Rick and offered him a nod.

Daryl nodded back but was in no mood to talk however he saw that Rick already had a new plan to disclose.

"I've been thinking," started Rick carefully. "We can't stay here; it's too dangerous who knows how many herds will be coming by. We already lost Ca…"

Before he even knew what he's doing, Daryl stepped forward, "We didn't lose her." his voice low and dangerous.

Rick was surprised but didn't comment on it seeing that Daryl seemed uncomfortable with it, so he nodded and went on, "I suggest that we leave some supplies here for Carol if she finds her way back and let her know to wait for us there. One of us will go check if she is here every day."

Daryl nodded he understood why Rick decided to do this but he didn't find it good enough, "I'll stay here, I'll go look for her in the forest and stay at the car if she comes back."

Rick shook his head and put his hand on Daryl's shoulder, "We can't leave you here, we need to stay together this is too dangerous. We will all go and search for Carol today in a big group but then we will have to leave. We won't go far but we need a place to stay in, somewhere safe well safer."

Daryl shook Rick's hand of his shoulder and was ready to argue when a small hand took hold of his.

"Mr Daryl?" he looked down and saw Sophia looking at him trust shining in her eyes. He was blown away not expecting it; he didn't think he was a trustful person hell he didn't think a child would ever come even near to him even if he liked them a lot. The shock which he felt mixed with eyes that looked exactly the same as the ones he was able to look at only in his dreams made him unable to respond.

Sophia saw that she shocked the man in front of her but she didn't care. She knew that mommy felt something for him after all she noticed all the looks and smiles she offered to him when he wasn't looking. "Will we go looking for mommy now?" she asked looking at him still holding his hand.

Daryl nodded looking away from her eyes unable to see the trust and hope in them, "We will go yes."

Sophia offered him a small smile and walked towards Carl.

"She trusts you." said Rick to Daryl smiling softly.

Daryl nodded and looked around, "Let's get ready then." and he walked off needing a moment to put his façade back on.

They all meet at the RV a few minutes later carrying their weapons. Rick looked at everyone and nodded, "Dale and T Bag will stay here keep watch if there's anyone else who would rather stay here they can but once we are in the forest we stick together."

No one spoke up at that and Rick nodded, he looked at Carl and Sophia, "You two stay with Dale and T Dog and no sneaking away understood?"

"I'm going with you." said Sophia stubbornly looking at Daryl.

Everyone was shocked at that, everyone knew Sophia as a quiet timid girl but at the moment she didn't seem any like that.

"I'm going too, I want to help." joined Carl looking at Rick pleading with him.

Rick looked at everyone and sighed nodding, "Okay but stay close to everyone.

Sophia nodded and took hold of Daryl's hand, "I will walk with you Mr Daryl." she said to him.

Everyone was staring at the small girl holding the hand of a person they all saw as a slightly wild person who didn't exactly seem the family type. Daryl glared at everyone and pulled Sophia along as he started walking toward the fence; he lifted her over it making a few people smile behind his back.

Daryl led the group because he knew the forest the best and he was also a hunter, something that gave him advantage before everyone else. He sneaked looks at the girl walking with him now and then and saw that she had to almost run to keep up with him but she didn't complain. He knew how much she wanted to find her mother. After a while he couldn't help himself, he stopped and looked at Sophia, "What about if I carry you for a while?"

He saw the surprise on her face, "It is okay Mr Daryl I can walk."

"C'mon kid climb up." he said leaning down offering her his back. It took a moment but then she moved closer and climbed on his back. He took hold of her legs and wrapped them around his waist while she took hold of his shoulders.

"Now then we need a few rules," he said slowly walking on. "I need you to hold on tightly, I might need to use my bow or run and I won't be able to hold your legs."

"Yes Mr Daryl." she said nodding understanding his words.

Daryl smiled, "Another thing if you see me using my bow stay as still as possible okay?"

The girl nodded and Daryl smiled, "Good girl."

A big smile appeared on Sophia's face at that, the sadness disappearing for a moment.

Lori smiled at the scene in front of her, "Who would have thought that Daryl will be the person to take care of her."

"It is amazing how quickly they connected." added Rick offering Lori a smile.

Lori nodded, "I just hope we find Carol."

"If you ask me," started Shane quietly looking at Andrea who was walking beside him. "She's dead already."

Andrea looked at him slightly shocked but didn't comment on it.

"She has no weapon and besides you ever saw her fight?" he continued. "She spent ages being abused by that pig of a husband, didn't look as if she ever fought against him. She's not cut out for this."

Andrea glared at him, "You don't have to be so cruel." and walked on not in the mood to listen to negativity, she had enough of that on her own.

Suddenly Daryl stopped lifting a hand signalling everyone to be quiet. They slowly walked forward and got to a tent. Daryl let Sophia down and pointed her to go to Carl and Lori while he and Rick walked towards the tent. He stopped in front of it and slowly opened it his stomach turning at the smell. He looked at Rick and shook his head letting him know that it's not Carol. He entered the tent and looked around; he saw a gun in the dead man's hand and took it hooking it in his pants. He exited the tent shaking his head. Sophia ran back to him right away. He smiled at her and pulled her back on his back trying not to let his despair show. He was just thinking about which way to go when they heard bells ringing from not too far away.

"C'mon!" yelled Rick quietly and they ran towards the sound.

**Thank you for the reviews! I appreciate it. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi!**

**Just wanted to thank everyone for their reviews! :D**

**libfulknot - thank you! After 4 years of writing all sorts of stories I finally decided to try and post one, see what people that aren't my friends think :) your comment made my day :D so thank you!**

**jwoods592 - I will :) thank you for the comment.**

**CarAnn - thank you! :) and thank you again :D I will do my best to let you find out all their story :)**

**Viking Death March - thank you for pointing out my sloppiness. :) I fixed it, it is Sophia ;) I will do so :)**

**LLCAD - not exactly ;) can't tell too much but thank you for your comment**

**dark-hatake - hi :) i'm gonna reply in english, don't want to ruin your beautiful language :D as I do understand it, not much of a writer ;) thank you for the beautiful comment it made me very happy :) I will try and post a chapter a day :)**

**Enough of my blabling let's move on with the story :D**

**CHAPTER 3**

When they arrived to a small church Daryl put Sophia on the ground and showed her to move to Lori, then he Rick and Shane banged the door opened. The church was empty apart from three walkers, each of them took one and soon they could look around realizing that Carol wasn't anywhere near, there was no sign which would point to that. Daryl sat down on the bench not knowing what to do. He hoped that they will find her by now, wished it so badly but it didn't happen. He looked at the statue of Jesus and shook his head. He felt a hand on his arm and looked up, there was Sophia looking at him sadly, "Mommy is strong."

Daryl closed his eyes fighting the emotions that were starting to overwhelm him and nodded as he looked back at Sophia, "She sure is."

"We'll find her." added Sophia quietly but her voice full of hope.

Daryl nodded and pulled her on his lap, "We will just have to go on."

Sophia nodded and then whispered secretly, "Mr Daryl…"

"Kid?" he replied wondering what she will tell him.

Sophia let out a deep breath, "Mommy likes you."

Daryl felt his breath hitch, his heart started beating fast the words running through his head. Carol, his Carol liked him? He gulped in the air his heart still racing. She knew him, knew who he was, she liked him. She's gone…

He shook his head and finally got to his voice even if it was much higher than usually, "Why do you say so?"

Sophia felt him stiffen and thought he will get angry, she pulled in herself waiting to get pushed away and was surprised by his words. She smiled, "She looks at you a lot Mr Daryl and smile. She looks happy."

Daryl needed to take another deep breath; he looked at the statue again and asked for help in his mind. Then he got up holding Sophia on his hip, he walked out of the church and towards the group but keeping in the background just minding for himself and apparently from now on for Sophia who seemed to be his shadow. He saw Shane approaching and looked at him as he told them of the new plan. Daryl found it logical but wasn't sure if he wants to be one of those that go back or one of the ones who stayed. He wanted to find Carol, he needed too. But he didn't want to get into a fight so he simply nodded as he was told he's the leader of the group. He looked at Sophia and forced a smile on his face seeing her worried expression. She smiled back carefully making him poke her side with his finger, "You thirsty kid?"

Sophia squirmed in his arms and giggled at the poke nodding, "A little bit." Daryl chuckled and let her on the ground, "Lori has your bottle." Sophia smiled at him and walked to Lori.

Daryl looked at the sky getting lost in another memory.

_"You know I always loved the clouds." _

_Daryl looked at the person lying on his left arm and chuckled pulling her closer, "Did you now?"_

_"Yes," she replied looking at him. "They can be anything you want them to be."_

_Daryl smiled at her, "You are right there." He whispered in her ear, "They can be us together in bed." She laughed at that and pushed him away playfully, "Shut up."_

_"Oi don't tell me to shut up woman." he demanded a silly grin on his face. "But I let you shut me up."_

_She smirked and moved so she was lying on top of him, "Wonder how to do that, you do love to talk."_

_"Carol," he whined making her laugh. "Come here woman!" and he pulled her down for a kiss his hands wrapped in her long dark blonde hair._

He was pulled from the memory by a hand pulling on his shirt, he looked down and there was Sophia, "We will go now."

"Come then elf." said Daryl as he pulled her on his back. She was light as a feather giving him no problem with carrying her around whatsoever. 

Sophia huffed, "I'm not an elf I'm 12."

Daryl chuckled but then stopped, "You're 12?"

"Yes." answered Sophia not understanding his obvious shock.

Daryl nodded walking on totally on auto drive, his mind was working on other things, counting days, weeks, months it just wasn't possible. She cou…couldn't be his could she? He shook his head but he couldn't get it out of his mind. Sophia his? Was she?

"Fuck," he murmured quietly forgetting about Sophia on his back till she giggled at the use of a bad word.

They stopped for a short break and he heard Andrea and Lori arguing about the gun he gave to Lori previously. He rolled his eyes and looked at Sophia who was looking around intently.

"What's up kid?" he asked wondering if she saw something.

Sophia looked at him and shrugged, "Hoping mommy will come."

"Yea me too kiddo." he said and petted her head without thinking about what he's doing. Sophia looked up and smiled at him, making his heart skip when he saw Carol's eyes and smile. He smiled back and decided to ask her more about her father later when they get back to the RV. He couldn't stop thinking about the possibility and it was driving him crazy but he also knew that in both cases he will need some time to take the news and now it wasn't the time for that, he had to stay focused on the task at hand. He nodded at everyone and they went on. There was no trace of Carol anywhere and Lori was starting to worry about the others since they didn't catch up with them yet. As they all stopped once again Sophia sat down looking around her eyes full of fear, she knew that they will leave this place soon it wasn't safe but she didn't want to leave while her mom was gone, she had to find her. She looked at Lori and Andrea and saw them talking. She moved closer going unnoticed and listened to them. She let out a loud gasp at Andrea's words and started walking backwards shaking her head. Andrea and Lori finally noticed her, their eyes going huge.

"Sophia dear," started Lori calmly walking towards her.

Sophia shook her head glaring at them, "Don't say that about my mom! You know nothing about her, nothing!"

Daryl heard the screaming and hurried back to them, damn women he couldn't even take a piss. As he got there he saw Sophia glaring at Andrea and Lori tears streaming down her cheeks while the women looked extremely guilty.

"Sophia we didn't…" started Andrea joining Lori.

"What's going on here?" asked Daryl not quite sure what to do about the situation. He let out a whoosh of air as something ran directly into him; it was Sophia her hands tightly wrapped around his middle crying in his shirt. He looked down at her and sighed wrapping his arms around her. He looked at the women in front of him sharply and they both looked away.

"We were just talking about possibilities." said Andrea not feeling that bad about what happened, the girl needed to understand that there isn't much hope for Carol still being alive.

"But we are all hoping and praying she's out there hiding and waiting for us to find her." added Lori hoping that will make Sophia any better.

Daryl tried not to get pissed off as he said, "It's a waste of time all this hoping and praying. We're gonna locate Carol and she's gonna be just fine!"

Lori smiled at the confidence in his voice and nodded.

"Now let's get a move on." he pulled Sophia up holding her in front. He saw how much the ideas the women had upset her and knew that it will take some time until she calms down. So he walked on his arms wrapped around the little girl keeping watch of the surroundings. He saw Andrea wander off but didn't say anything, he looked at Glenn and rolled his eyes making him chuckle, that's when they heard the first scream. Daryl's heart stopped for a moment and then went racing as he thought of what might have happened. They all ran towards the screaming and he was just getting ready to use his bow when suddenly someone on a horse rode by and smashed the walker away from Andrea. A moment later she was screaming for Lori telling her she needs to come with her because Carl was shot. Daryl felt the girl in his arms shake and he knew she will start crying again, he sighed as Lori left and shoot the walker in the head sick of its groaning. They hurried back to the road where they meet with Dale and T Dog.

He nodded at Glenn and walked to the RV with Sophia, he let her down on the bed and sat down next to her, "She's fine kid."

Sophia nodded not looking him in the eyes when she whispered, "She didn't have any weapons."

"Doesn't matter." murmured Daryl trying to convince himself into what he's saying. "She's a strong woman, she hid somewhere and all we have to do is find her."

Sophia looked at him her eyes shining with tears, "Thank you Mr Daryl."

Daryl nodded and decided to ask about her father, he couldn't wait any longer; it was eating him on the inside.

"Sophia…" he started slowly.

She looked at him, "Mr Daryl?"

He didn't know how to ask her. How do you ask a child about their father, especially one that wasn't any good and died a few weeks ago? He cursed in his head and asked the first thing that came to his mind. "Do you miss your father?"

He saw her wrinkle her cute little nose and shake her head, "You mean Ed?"

Daryl found that weird but nodded, "Yes."

"No." answered Sophia shrugging. "He wasn't a good man, he hurt momma."

Daryl nodded; he knew that and hated himself for leaving her. If he would stay with her this would never happen, she wouldn't spend 13 years with someone who'd abuse her, she would be happy.

"But he's not my daddy." said Sophia looking at him.

Daryl froze the words rolling over his head again and again. He got up and started pacing up and down the RV. He fucked up badly; he left her alone, pregnant. She couldn't even tell him, he took care of that, made himself impossible to find, he kicked the counter and looked at Sophia who was looking at him a careful expression on her face. He stopped and sat down next to her taking her small hands in his as he murmured, "Who is your father?" his voice shaking.

**Thank you all! :)**

**Next chapter will be about Carol ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Carol looked at her daughter watching her run in the right direction; she smiled knowing that she will be okay, knowing that she will be back with the group in no time. She heard the groaning of the walker and yelled, "Here I am! Come get me!" She waited till she saw the walker moving towards her and then started running. She knew that what she's doing isn't smart but she needed to lead him away from Sophia, she needed to keep her safe. She ran and ran the walker still following her but she kept him at a distance. She knew that she couldn't stop, she didn't have much hope of being found but she wasn't going to give up, she had to at least try and survive, she was good at that, surviving. Ed beat her up so many times, to the level of unconsciousness and a few times she had to be taken to the hospital but here she was still fighting, still going on. She turned around to see how far away the walker is and didn't see the small lake in front of her. She stumbled over the ground and fell in. She felt the burning pain as she bashed her head on a rock in the water. She quickly put herself back on her feet trying to ignore the pain and the dizziness, she needed to hurry across the lake or the walker will catch her. She pulled herself on walking and swimming across the small lake. As she got out she saw the walker in the middle of the lake growling at her. She sighed feeling even more dizzy not knowing how she will manage to stay up when she saw another walker on her side of the lake. She froze for a moment happy that she wasn't noticed yet. She looked around trying to find a quick place to hide when she thought of something.

"They can't climb." she whispered to herself and looked around trying to find the best tree to climb on. As she chose one she ran to it, trying not to think of anything else but getting on that tree. All the moving alerted the other walker and he started moving towards her but she was faster already climbing up the tree out of reach for the walkers. As she climbed up the tree she looked around trying to find the best branch to rest on. She stopped when she saw a good position. She tied a few branches together as tightly as she could and then rested on it. She was feeling terribly dizzy and her head was hurting badly. She touched her forehead and her hand came back bloody. She sighed and looked down seeing one of the walkers standing at the tree; she shook her head hoping that she won't fall off the tree as she lost consciousness. Memories flew through her mind like a whirlwind.

_She felt his lips on her cheek, neck and shoulder but didn't open her eyes enjoying it too much to have him stop it. She sighed happily and heard him chuckle, "You should get up or you'll be late for classes."_

_Carol groaned and looked at him, "Must I go?"_

_Daryl laughed at that and pulled her closer, "Don't ask me woman you know I would keep you right here forever."_

_Carol grinned and kissed his shoulder, "Wish we could."_

_Daryl grabbed her butt and growled at her, "You better hurry or I won't let you leave."_

_Carol chuckled and rolled herself to the side and got up. Daryl was staring at her bare body trying to control his need to pull her back to him and never let her out of bed again when his phone went off. He rolled his eyes and moved to grab the phone while she walked to the bathroom. Carol took a quick shower with a big smile on her face; she couldn't believe how happy she was here with him. She walked to the bathroom only in her towel to see he wasn't there; she shrugged and got dressed in some tight jeans and a tank top. She walked to the kitchen to make some coffee and found him sitting at the table an unreadable expression on his face- "Daryl?" she asked walking towards him._

_He looked at her his expression closed and his eyes cold, she was surprised this was the old Daryl, the one he showed to everyone else but not her. "What's wrong?" she asked kneeling in front of him._

_He closed his eyes and smiled at her, "Nothing just some annoying call."_

_Carol knew that he was lying but didn't want to bug him about it; he will tell her when he'll be ready. So she kissed his cheek and walked to the kitchen counter, making coffee for them both. She saw him walk to the bathroom and sighed all the happiness disappearing from her face, she hated it when he closed off like that and it worried her. She sat down drinking her coffee waiting for him to join her. As he walked in, in fresh clothes she had to leave. _

_"I'll see you soon then." she said offering him a small smile. _

_Daryl nodded and watched her walk to the door, "Carol!"_

_She turned around and there he was pulling her in for a kiss. It was a deep, passionate, full of emotions kiss that she didn't understand. He ended the kiss and smiled, "Have a nice class."_

_Carol nodded confused and walked out of the apartment. _

The memory suddenly shifted and she was back in the apartment.

_She ran around the rooms looking for something, anything that would point to someone else being there. _

_"DARYL!" she screamed tears running down her face while she searched for him. "This is not funny."_

_As she got through the whole place and found none of his things she broke down and fell on the floor in the middle of the bedroom. She crawled in the corner of the room and cried herself to sleep. She woke up still crying. He left her, out of nothing, he just left. She wasn't good enough she always knew that but he made her believe that she could be happy, he gave her hope. She shook her head as she got up fighting the dizziness spell that hit her. She went to bed, grabbed his pillow and pulled it to her wrapping herself around it. _

_She didn't know how long she was in bed, she didn't know if she was sleeping or just staring in thin air, all she knew is that Daryl wasn't there and that he left her forever. _

_"Carol?!" she heard someone screaming but she didn't care, it wasn't Daryl, he won't come back she knew that, she just wasn't good enough._

_"Should have tried harder." she whispered her voice raspy from the lack of use and all the crying._

_"Carol oh god!" she heard someone scream and join her in bed. "What happened? Where's Daryl?"_

_Carol gasped at the sound of his name and new tears leaked out of her eyes. _

_"He left." she forced out._

_Her friend shook her head; that was just impossible, she saw how much he loved her, they were the prefect pair, there was just no possibility of that happening. "Why?" _

_"Don't know." whispered Carol knowing why, knowing that she wasn't good enough. She felt arms on her shoulders pull her up and her friends voice near her ear, "Come Carol let's take a shower."_

Carol woke up tears streaming down her cheeks from all the memories. She sighed sadly wiping the tears of her cheeks no matter that they were still falling. She needed a moment to figure out what is going on and where she is and when she did the headache returned. She let out a groan as she moved to look down. It was light, seemed like morning and she could see no one anywhere near the tree she was on. She nodded quite proud of herself for pulling this off. Her mind went back to the memories she dreamt of but she put a stop to it. She couldn't think of that now, she needed a plan, she had to go back. But they wouldn't stay in the middle of the road would they? Especially not after the huge herd of walkers they saw. Her heart went speeding on as she realised that it's quite possible that they left.

"No." she murmured to herself trying to calm down. "Even if they left I'm sure they will come back to check."

After a few minutes she decided to try and go back to the highway, she wasn't much of an orientated person but she knew that as long as she ran straight on she would get back to the highway. She moved to climb down the tree as another dizziness spell hit her, she gasped as she held on the branches in fear of falling down. She pulled herself back on the tied branches closing her eyes to stop the world from spinning. But as she opened her eyes it was even worse. She sighed as she realised that there was no way she will be able to climb down the tree right now. She looked at the sky imagining her daughter's laugh and she smiled, "I love you Sophia."

And she was back under, lost in memories and nightmares of the past.

**Thank you all :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi all :) **

**To answer about updates, I will try and update one chapter every day. :) Hope you all like this one. **

**Chapter 5**

Glenn and Dave were sitting on the RV keeping watch talking quietly when they saw Daryl walk out stopping in front of it. They assumed that he stopped to let them know where he's going and Dave was just planning to ask if there is any news about Carol when Daryl whispered, "Fuck."

They both heard deep emotions in Daryl's voice and the way his breath hitched at the end of the word, they looked at each other shocked and watched Daryl walk away in the dark.

"What do you think happened?" asked Glenn quite surprised at what they just heard.

Dale shook his head just as confused as Glenn, "Must have been something with Sophia, it seems like he really cares for her."

Glenn nodded noticing the way Daryl cared for the little girl while they were searching for Carol.

Daryl walked away from the RV not knowing what to do with himself, he wanted, needed to scream, he needed to hit something. He walked down the road and bit into his lower lip hardly as a scream tore out from his mouth. He fell in his knees punching the road in front of him not even feeling the pain it brought him. He was hurting and he was angry, so angry at himself. He didn't know how to get it out, didn't know how to stop it, how to stop the words going through his head, how to stop the pain crushing his heart, he didn't even know how to build his façade back on. He fell back against the car hot tears spilling down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, so sorry." he kept whispering into the air his breath hitching.

He left her alone with no explanation, no reason. But he didn't just leave her he left his daughter too, left them to cope for their own. Left them as if they didn't mean anything to him, he did the one thing he promised he never would. He left his child, left his daughter to grow up without a father. He left the love of his life to suffer both because of him and the piece of shit that forced her into marriage. But the worst of it all is that it's entirely his fault. He didn't work through his feelings yet, he didn't work through the pain, despair and hate he felt for leaving Carol the way he did all those years ago but now he couldn't hold it in anymore. It built up through the years and this night it broke, it all came to the open and he didn't know how to work it out. He didn't know how to go on, he couldn't. His mind went back to the talk he had with Sophia and replayed it word for word.

_"Who is your father?" he heard himself ask his voice nervous. He was looking at Sophia and saw the way she smiled her eyes shining with both pain and pride._

_"Momma told me about him." she started quietly. "She loved to talk about him, whenever we were alone she told me stories about him."_

_She looked at him a big smile on her face, "Momma said that he was her only boyfriend but that he hated that word." She giggled. "He found it childish."_

_His heart stopped for a moment and then rushed on faster than before as he waited for Sophia to go on._

_"Momma said that they lived together and that those were the happiest years of her life," said the girl smiling softly. _

_"But he left her." added Sophia, the smile disappearing. "Momma said that she wasn't good enough for him but I know that's not true."_

_Daryl felt his heart breaking into pieces, he made her believe that she wasn't good enough, he hurt her so badly, he practically forced her into the abusive relationship she had with Ed, he almost overheard the next softly spoken words._

_"Momma told me that he didn't know about me and that he would be here if he did." said Sophia quietly. "She said that he would never leave me."_

_Daryl saw the hurt in her eyes and knew that he hurt her too; he hurt both the love of his life and his, his daughter. _

_He pulled Sophia in his lap and hugged her so she couldn't see the tears spilling down his cheeks, "Sleep now Sophia." he murmured and rocked her to sleep. As he was sure she is asleep, he tucked her into bed and sat there staring at her face for a moment, he could see himself in her; it was so obvious she was a mix of them both. He kissed her forehead and walked out of the RV needing to deal with his emotions. _

"Damn it all!" murmured Daryl punching the ground once again as he got back from the memory. He looked at his knuckles and saw them bleeding his skin all torn and scratched. He rubbed his hand over his face not quite sure what to do with himself. All he knew is that he had to find Carol and she had to be okay. Then he could try and get their forgiveness but either way he will protect them with his life. They were his and it was his job to take care of them, and in this fucked up world he had to do that even better.

"I will find you Carol, even if it's the last thing I do." he whispered into the darkness promising it to himself.

He sighed sitting there as he slowly pushed all his emotions behind the façade he kept on, then he slowly walked back to the RV ignoring Glenn and Dale who were obviously staring at him. He stepped in expecting to find Sophia sleeping but was surprised when he saw her tiding up the kitchen area.

"Sophia?" he asked softly trying not to scare her. She turned around and smiled at him. She just opened her mouth to answer when she saw his hands and let out a gasp, "Mr Daryl?! What happened?"

She ran to him and took his hands in her small ones looking at the bloody knuckles. "Who did this to you Mr Daryl?" she asked seemingly angry.

Daryl was looking at their hands with a sad smile on his face. She has such small hands, he thought to himself. She didn't wait for his answer, she dragged him towards the bed and made him sit down then she hurried back to the kitchen area and got back with some bandages, a bowl of water and a cloth.

"This won't feel nice." she murmured looking at him.

Daryl didn't feel that pain at all; the emotions and guilt running through him hurt far more making that seem insignificant.

"I'll manage." he said offering her a small smile as he saw her fear.

She nodded and softly wiped the blood of his hands, as she was done, she sighed looking around she wanted to put some ointment on it but had none.

Daryl saw her hesitating and rubbed his finger over her cheek, "It's okay darling you just bandage it up."

Sophia smiled at what he called her and did as he said, after all he was a strong man; she did see that. As she was done he pulled her on his lap, "Thank you Sophia. You didn't have to help me."

"I did." said Sophia smiling at him. "You are going to find momma and you are taking a good care of me."

Daryl didn't know what to say and was saved from it when she whispered to him, "Can I tell you a secret?"

Daryl nodded wondering what she will tell him.

"I like you most." she whispered softly and hid her face in his shoulder.

Daryl's façade was slipping again, his little girl that he left so many years ago, that he didn't know existed till today told him she liked him most. He couldn't believe it but it made him happy. Before he knew it there was a big smile on his face as he murmured back, "I like you most too Sophia."

Sophia looked at him smiling softly and quickly kissed his cheek then she rested her head on his shoulder and sighed, "All that's missing now its momma."

Daryl nodded a lone tear running down his cheek, "Yeah that she is."

A few miles away Carol turned in her sleep, plagued by nightmares and shivering from a fever that was running through her body.

**Thank you all! Have a nice day! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Daryl sat there with Sophia hugging her for a while. Millions of things crossed his mind but Sophia's words kept coming back. He decided to go check and try to find Carol. They will be leaving in the morning and he had to try, try to find her before that. He felt terrible about leaving but he knew that it's necessary, they weren't safe here and he had to keep Sophia safe. He moved her slowly in case she was sleeping.

"Where are you going?" she murmured the moment he put her on bed, looking at him with the eyes that reminded him of Carol so much.

"I'm gonna go check for Carol." replied Daryl tucking her in bed. "You stay here and try to sleep yeah?"

Sophia shook her head, "Can't sleep. Can I go with you?"

"No." said Daryl quickly; the thought of her walking around the forest at night chocked him. "You stay here, if I'd find your mother and something happened to you she'd damn kill me."

Sophia giggled at that and nodded, "Okay Mr Daryl I will stay here."

"Hmm…I think we could skip the Mr part huh?" he joked tickling her. "I'm not much of one anyways."

Sophia laughed squirming away from him and smiled. "Daryl?" she asked softly.

"Little one?" he said looking at her.

"Thank you." she said and hugged him. Daryl hugged her back and kissed her head, "Thank you Sophia. Now rest some."

"I'll clean the RV for momma, she'll love It." said Sophia getting up.

Daryl sighed noticing he won't get her to sleep and nodded, "Okay then but after you're done go rest some, yeah?"

Sophia nodded and smiled at him, "Stay safe."

"Will do so." murmured Daryl and walked out of the RV. He looked at Glenn who was on watch out, "I'm gonna go check for Carol, keep an eye on Sophia yeah?"

Glenn noticed Daryl's bandaged hands but didn't say anything quite frankly slightly scared of the guy. "Sure." he said totally meaning it because there was no messing with this dude.

Andrea got up from her chair from in front of the car and walked to Daryl, "I'll go with you."

Daryl rolled his eyes not quite sure if he wants company but didn't comment on it. He turned on his flashlight and they walked into the woods. She kept quiet not making Daryl regret the decision to let her come along but the moment he thought that she opened her mouth. He wanted to groan but just kept walking.

"You really think we're gonna find her?" asked Andrea thinking about it for a while now. She was quite sure that it's useless; she saw Carol and she didn't seem like much of a fighter.

Daryl was sick of everyone's pessimism at moments it seemed as if they want her gone, "What's wrong with you people?" he asked his voice rough. "People get lost, they survive, happens all the time."

"Not in this world." said Andrea not knowing she's about to make someone very angry.

Daryl turned around and looked Andrea in the face, "You want her dead or something? You and everyone back there just sit around waiting for everyone to give up and move on. No one thinks of the little girl, crying herself to sleep cause she wants her momma back. No one thinks of Carol somewhere in the forest hoping to be found. Go back then, I don't need you here."

He ignored the shocked look on Andrea's face and walked on still angry. He didn't want to think about Carol being gone or becoming one of those things but apparently that's all everyone else could think of, at moments he felt as if they want it to happen, he knew it was stupid but it's the way he felt. He heard Andrea's steps behind him but didn't say anything. Andrea was shocked by Daryl's outrage. It reminded her of when he found out about his brother, that she understood. But why would he react like that about someone he didn't even know? She never saw him and Carol talking or even spending a moment together, she didn't even see them say hello to each other. She had no idea what's going on but knew that she crossed a line.

"I'm sorry." she said after a while hoping to calm him a little.

Daryl heard her apology and nodded, "Just keep your thoughts to yourself."

That's when they arrived to a tent. Daryl saw a walker hanging of a tree and rolled his eyes reading the paper on the tree.

"Dumbass didn't know enough to shoot himself in the head." he said looking at Andrea who seemed worse for wear. "You alright?" he asked.

She leaned down coughing, "Trying not to puke."

"Hanging here like a big piñata. The other geeks came in and ate the flesh of his legs." murmured Daryl turning around when he heard Andrea puking. "C'mon let's head back."

Andrea stood there looking at him, "Won't you shot him?"

"He's not dangerous hanging there," replied Daryl reasonably. "Besides it's a waste of an arrow."

Andrea stood there looking at the walker which was going crazy groaning trying to get to them. Daryl looked back and rolled his eyes shooting the walker in the head, "As I said, waste of an arrow."

Then he walked on Andrea following him again. He was thinking about where to go next and figured out he should try to cross the small lake they found, that's where her tracks stopped, it is possible that she swam through. He groaned as he thought of that realising that quite possibly that would be the smartest way to go.

"You okay?" asked Andrea hearing his groan.

"Just fine." replied Daryl thinking of taking a few more minutes to go check the lake or going back. He looked at the sky and then at Andrea, "Would you be ready to check another place?"

Andrea was surprised at the suggestion but nodded, "Sure, you thought of something?"

"Carol's steps ended at a small lake here," he started as he speed up. "She might have swum through."

Andrea nodded finding that quite possible and tried to keep up with him. She wondered why he cared that much and after a while found herself posing that question to him. "Why do you care so much? I mean you never even talked with her before."

Daryl didn't answer that, he had to talk to Carol firstly, clear things up between them then they would tell it to people together. But right now he had to find her. They got to the lake and Daryl noticed that there's no real way around it except to swim through and he wasn't stupid, he knew that right now that wouldn't be a good idea. It was in the middle of the night and without their flashlights they wouldn't see anything at all. He stood there in front of the lake shining his flashlight into the darkness across. He didn't see anything, no walkers or anything alike.

"Let's return to the highway." he said not really wanting to leave.

Andrea nodded and they walked back to the highway.

Carol was woken up by something shining on her; she opened her eyes and saw a light from a flashlight shining all through the darkness around her.

"HELP!" she yelled but froze as she realised that there's no voice coming from her throat. Suddenly she started coughing her throat raspy. She knew that she wasn't in a good shape, her head was killing her, she obviously had a fever and now her voice was gone. As she tried to move from the tree she heard a walker groaning from underneath the tree and let out a small whimper at the situation she was in. Maybe climbing on a tree wasn't such a good idea after all. She let a few tears run down her cheeks as she watched the flashlights disappearing from view.

Sophia cleaned the RV the best she could and then crawled to bed wrapping the covers around her. She didn't like sleeping alone anymore, it didn't feel safe. She rested there for a while just thinking of everything when she heard Daryl. She jumped out of bed and ran to the door, she quickly opened it and looked out to see her momma there but she wasn't, there was only Andrea and Daryl. Daryl looked at her and saw the sadness and disappointment in her eyes but she still offered him a smile, "Come see how it looks."

Daryl said bye to Andrea and Glenn and followed Sophia in the RV that looked like a new place, it was all clean and fresh.

"She sure will love this." he said looking around quite impressed.

Sophia smiled and yawned making him smile, "Come let's get you to bed." He picked her up and tucked her into bed.

"Daryl?" she whispered. "Stay with me, please."

Daryl was touched by the preposition, pulled his shoes of his feet and rested on the bed, "Here I am Sophia."

She stayed on her side of the bed for a while but just as Daryl was falling asleep he felt something snuggle into him, he looked down and saw Sophia snuggling to him as close to him as possible. He wrapped his arm around her and fell asleep.

**Thank you for all the reviews. I might go for season 3 yes, I'll see how the story flows ;) I'm thinking some things through and will quite possibly ask you all to help me decide. :D **

**Have a great day y'all! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Daryl woke up when he heard a car, he sighed looking the little girl still snuggling into his side and let a small smile appear on his face. He moved from the bed and tucked her in the covers and then walked out of the RV meeting up with everyone. They left some food and water on a car if Carol comes back and a message telling her to stay there. He felt terrible about doing this but there was no other way. As they finished packing all their things they lined up and followed Shane who knew where to go. Daryl was driving along the RV when he saw Sophia look out of the window. He focused his attention on her and saw the way her face changed. She seemed calm as she looked out but in a moment the calm disappeared and all Daryl could see was fear, anger and sadness. As she stepped away from the window Daryl looked back to the road. His heart went out for the little girl. He knew that she must feel terrible, hell he felt terrible. Leaving like this it's just not right. He should have stayed there, spend the day searching for Carol but he didn't, he followed the group, he decided to get Sophia to safety firstly. He looked around as they arrived to a farm and nodded quite liking the place. He stopped near everyone and watched as everyone walked out except Sophia. He waited a few minutes but she didn't seem to be leaving the RV. He heard that Rick's boy will be fine as he walked towards the RV. Well that's some good news finally, he thought to himself as he opened the door and stepped in. He found Sophia sitting on bed her arms wrapped around her legs her eyes sparkling with tears.

"Sophia." he murmured feeling bad to see her like that.

She looked at him her eyes full of pain, "Daryl."

"Won't you come meet everyone?" he asked not quite sure what to do.

Sophia shook her head, "I don't want to."

Daryl sat down next to her and bit his lip as he put his hand on her back running it back and down, "They seem nice."

She looked at him and shrugged.

"Carl is gonna be okay." he added after a few moments hoping that it will open her any. It was in that moment that he realised how much she really is like him. Building a façade and pushing everyone way, it was exactly what she was doing right now, and it was exactly what he's been doing for years. "Good for him." said Sophia her voice low and slightly cold.

Daryl couldn't let her close off so he did the only thing he could think of. He pulled her in a hug and whispered, "Sophia don't do this. Carol doesn't want you to do this."

He felt how she froze for a moment seemingly ready to push him away but then her small body shook as she started crying. Daryl sighed hating to see her cry but knowing that it's exactly what she needs right now. He started rocking her like a little baby. "We'll get her back you'll see." he kept whispering convincing both her and himself. As she stopped crying he pulled away and looked at her smiling softly, "Better?"

Sophia nodded her cheeks turning red with embarrassment as she saw the wet stains on Daryl's shirt, she looked down as she murmured, "I'm sorry."

"Hey," said Daryl as he put his finger under her chin and made her look at him. "No need to be sorry."

He tapped her nose playfully and got up, "Now I will go look for your momma and you stay safe. Go see Carl you are friends aren't you?"

Sophia nodded and they walked out of the RV together.

"Lori," he said feeling stupid for asking but still feeling like he had to. "Can you watch over Sophia? I will go search for Carol."

Lori smiled at him and nodded, "Of course, she'll be safe here."

"Thank you." he said and looked at Sophia. "You elf don't get in any trouble."

Sophia let out a soft giggle at that, "I told you I'm no elf."

"You are for me." he replied as he walked towards the group with the map of the county. After a talk he decided to look around near the farm, it wasn't that far and she could have wandered here. He was finally left to go alone enjoying the solitude. He could think about all the things he was bombarded with in the last few days. And that is exactly what he did without losing attention on the things around him. He couldn't allow himself to get lost in his thoughts and be attacked by one of the geeks, even worse he couldn't walk by a place where Carol could possibly be hiding. So as he walked on he checked every possible place, he looked into caves, houses, he even looked up trees but there was no trace of Carol anywhere. He was more and more sure that he should do what he was thinking of all along. He should go back to the highway.

"You're such an idiot Daryl." he growled to himself as he walked on the light disappearing from the sky. On the way back he noticed flowers and took one decided to give it to Sophia. He knew that she will be disappointed that he didn't find Carol and he felt terrible about going back once again with nothing to tell but he knew what to do and he will stick to his plan now. He will go back in the morning, swim across the lake and search for her there. As he got back to the farm he noticed everyone was quite comfortable already and was looking around to see Sophia when she ran out of the RV towards him. She seemed sad yes but there was also something else he noticed in her eyes. "You're back." she whispered and hugged him. Daryl was surprised by that but hugged her back ignoring everyone. "Back I am, tomorrow I will go back to the highway and look for her there."

Sophia nodded happy to hear that someone still thought her momma is okay and will be found. She herself was losing hope especially after the day of pitying looks she just had. Daryl took the flower he brought with himself and gave her to Sophia who looked at him surprised, "A flower?"

"It's a Cherokee Rose. The story is that when American soldiers were moving Indians off their land on the Trail of Tears, the Cherokee mothers were grieving and crying so much 'cause they were losing their little ones along the way from exposure and disease and starvation. A lot of them just disappeared. So the elders, they said a prayer; asked for a sign to uplift the mothers' spirits, give them strength and hope. The next day this rose started to grow where the mothers' tears fell. But I believe this one bloomed for your momma." he explained hoping that she won't ask too many questions because he wasn't sure how long he will be able to keep his composure. All this shit was killing him and he had to find Carol before he went nuts. He tried at his hardest to be nice towards Sophia and he hoped that he wasn't messing it up too badly, he wasn't used to this. The only person he ever really opened to was Carol and in the end he fucked up badly. He had to make sure that this time it'll be different and he had to bring Carol back.

Sophia looked at the flower in her hand and smiled, "Thank you Daryl, I'm sure momma will love it."

Daryl nodded and rubbed his hand over his face; he didn't really know what to do and was happy when they were all called in for dinner. After it he walked back to the RV with Sophia. Once again he fell asleep with Sophia snuggling against him. As he woke up in the morning he met up with Rick and everyone else who was also planning to go look for Carol. He decided to follow up with his plan so he took one of the horses and went on his way.

Sophia woke up late that day, she looked around the RV and her eyes caught the flower on the table, she smiled and got up. She helped around with the cooking and cleaning some and spent quite some time with Carl but her mind was on her momma and Daryl for the whole day. She was walking towards the RV when she heard Andrea yelling about a walker, she saw all the men getting guns and running across the field. She stood there for a moment but then ran after them. She didn't know why she was doing this but she felt like something was pulling her there. As she got near she realised that it's Daryl. She ran closer hoping that he's not turned. She noticed that he's himself quite quickly and yelled as everyone pointed their guns at him, "It's Daryl!"

They all looked at her and she saw the confused expressions on Daryl's face when he growled at Rick, "That's the third time you've pointed that thing at my head. You gonna pull the trigger or what?"

Sophia gasped at that and ran forward directly into Daryl who stumbled and they both fell on the floor. At the same moment they all heard a gun shoot and the whooshing sound it made as it flew past the place where Daryl's head used to be.

"I was just kidding." murmured Daryl obviously confused about what's going on. Sophia quickly got up and ran after the men as they half carried Daryl back to the house. She was told she should wait outside while Hershel with look over him. She stood in front of the door for a while her anger building up. After a while she turned around and walked out of the house. She saw Shane and Rick talking and sneaked on them listening in.

"So did you think about it?" she heard Shane say, she didn't like him too much, never did even if he beat up Ed after he hit momma. He seemed crazy and he scared her.

"You are right in many ways but I gotta think on it differently." she heard Rick say. "What if it was Lori? How would I feel if we just stopped searching?"

Sophia started shaking realising Shane is trying to stop searching for her mother.

"Well Lori has you, Carol only has the little girl who will be just fine." said Shane sounding calm.

Sophia stepped forward and slapped Shane, "You bloody bastard!" She yelled making everyone stop what they were doing and watch.

"When she washed your bloody clothes every day and ironed them every morning you weren't complaining were you?" she yelled at him her small face red with anger. She saw Andrea walking towards her and turned to her, "And you! Knowing how to shoot doesn't make you have the right to shot whenever you wanna! You almost killed Daryl today, get a grip!"

Andrea stood there staring at the little girl not quite sure if she knew her.

"What?!" yelled Sophia at everyone who was staring at her and stormed off.

Daryl was in the room getting patched up by Hershel when Rick walked in a weird expression on his face.

"What's up?" asked Daryl hoping it's not more bad news.

Rick looked at him, "Well Sophia just kinda lost it."

"What do you mean?" asked Daryl moving to get up.

Both Rick and Hershel pushed him back down, "She just yelled at Shane and Andrea, well she slapped Shane."

Daryl was staring at Rick for a moment and then growled, "What did the guy do?"

Rick explained what happened to Daryl who got just as angry as Sophia before but was bound to stay in bed. That didn't stop him from promising he'll kick the dude's lying ass. Right then they heard a knock on the door, "Daryl can I come in?"

He recognized Sophia's voice and smiled, "Sure elf, come on in."

The next day was quite uneventful for both Sophia and Daryl. Daryl was still forced on bed rest hating every moment of it except when Sophia joined him and they talked. She told him more about her life and Carol while he told her some stories from his life, luckily he had many. But then in the evening all hell went out, when they found out about the walkers Hershel was keeping in his barn. Daryl didn't care much about that as long as they were safe from them, besides he still had to find Carol and being where he was at the moment didn't point to it happening anytime soon. Sophia tended to sleep with him in bed every night now and he didn't mind the company at all. As he fell asleep he didn't know yet what awaits him.

_They all gathered around the barn as Shane got crazy and decided to open the door. Daryl held a gun on the door ready to shoot when they will start coming out after all what else could they do? As they took care of them it all stopped for a moment, they all stood there just waiting for something. That's when he heard groaning coming towards the open, there was another walker coming; he pulled his gun up pointing it towards the target. As the walker stepped out, his hands started shaking and his gun fell on the floor, he crumbled on his knees as he heard Sophia scream, "MOMMA!" _

_He saw her running forward and pulled her to him. He couldn't believe this was happening, it couldn't be, not Carol, not now, he has to find her and she has to be fine. She can't be one of them, can't. He heard Sophia crying in his arms and he didn't even notice the tears falling down his cheeks. He couldn't accept this, it wasn't real; it couldn't be. _

Sophia was woken up by Daryl who was trashing in bed; she gasped and started shaking him calling his name. After a while he woke up with a gasp his eyes full of terror.

"What happened?" she asked trying to keep calm hoping it will calm him too.

Daryl looked around the vision of his dreams still clear in his mind. "Just a dream." he murmured softly. He looked out of the window and saw that it's getting light. He sat up and got up out of bed ignoring the pain in his side, he looked at Sophia who was staring at him slightly afraid and smiled.

"I'm going to get your mother."

Sophia smiled but then looked at him, "Are you feeling okay?"

Daryl nodded and kissed her cheek before he walked to the door, "Don't go looking for any problems you hear me?"

Sophia nodded and snuggled into his pillow, "Come back soon."

Daryl walked out of the house; he took his bow and gun along the way and walked to his motorcycle. Horse didn't work his bike better does. As he drove off towards the highway he finally felt as if he's doing something right.

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! :D They really make me want to write this story even more :D Now I realized you are all anxious to find Carol so I decided to be nice and made 1 chapter from all I wanted to write before that ;) so hint hint, next chapter... :P I might post it today already but no promises ;) THANK YOU ALL AGAIN! :D **

**Have a great day! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here it is :) As I not promised :P**

**Chapter 8**

As he was driving along the road he noticed a walker here and there but just ignored them, he didn't have time for any interruptions, he was finally on the right way and he had to keep up with it. He stopped in front of the car, where they left the message for Carol and saw everything still untouched. He looked towards the forest and parked his bike on the side, covering it from view if only a little bit. Then he walked into the forest his steps rushed. He arrived to the lake in no time and looked around getting sure there's no walker around before he'd dive in. That's when he noticed a walker on the other side of the lake. For a moment he was surprised to see him on the floor but then realised he's feeding on something. He gulped his heart starting to race as he thought of one possibility.

"Fuck no," he murmured to himself and took his bow. He set an arrow in and levelled it on his target; he let out a deep breath as he released the arrow. He watched it fly over the lake and hit the walker directly into the head. He took the gun and dropped it at the floor in front of the lake, realising it won't do him any good if it gets wet and besides he didn't want to call too much attention to himself. As he walked into the water thoughts rushed through his mind, thoughts he didn't want to think of. It would be my fault, he thought to himself, my fault if…if she's there. He looked towards the walker he shot trying to see what he was feeding on but his view was blocked. He shook his head swimming on.

"Don't fucking think of that." he growled at himself as he was nearing the shore. He stepped on the ground and out of the lake his feet moving towards the walker on the floor. As he got there he stopped for a moment and then fell on his knees.

"Son of a bitch." he murmured to himself. "Fuck, get a grip man."

He got up and looked at the walker, "This deer better be the only thing you feed on." Then he pulled the arrow out of its head wiping it on the walker's clothes. He looked around the forest around of him figuring out where to start his search.

"Carol!" he said loudly but didn't scream knowing he would probably bring some more walkers towards him and he didn't need that. He didn't get an answer so he decided to start near the water and then go deeper into the woods. He was just walking towards a tree when he heard a cough. He turned and walked towards where the sound came from. His senses were on high alert hoping to hear something again when he saw something up a tree some meters ahead. He ran forward and looked up seeing someone lying on branches, their arm hanging out.

"Carol?!" he whispered loudly looking up. He hoped that she was Carol and he hoped that she was okay, she had to be. But there was no answer to his call. He bit his lip as he started to climb up the tree. His heart stopped for a moment when he saw her lying there but then he noticed the cut on her head and the way her breathing was slower than normal and shut all his emotions off. What he had to do now, is get her out of here and to Hershel as fast as possible. He got a good grip on the tree and pulled Carol towards him. He took the rope he brought from the bike and wrapped it around Carol.

"Fuck." he cursed as he started lowering her slowly towards the ground. As she was on the floor he let out a sigh of relief and jumped off not even feeling the pain in his side. He pulled Carol in his arms and ran towards the water. He walked until he could and then swam holding Carol in front of him keeping her head out of the water. The fact that she didn't wake up from anything worried him but he didn't have time to think about it. He got them across the lake fast and only took time to take the gun from the floor before he was running back towards the highway. Along the way he was thinking of his bike, there was no way that he could drive with her like this but then again it would take time to find some car with enough fuel to take them to the farm and now he didn't have time.

"Well fuck it." he murmured as he got to the highway. He stopped at his bike and shifted Carol in his arms. He sat down and placed her on his lap. He put her legs around his waist and her arms over his shoulders then he wrapped the rope around their bodies hoping it will work. He got up holding Carol up with one arm while he lifted the bike with the other. It was hard to step over it but he managed. As he set down he shifted Carol slightly to make it more comfortable for them both and then drove off racing towards the farm. That's some position; he thought to himself but was shaken from his thoughts when he heard another cough. He turned his head to look at Carol but noticed that she's still unconscious. He looked back to the road more and more anxious the closer he got to the farm. Just as he drove into the drive in he heard her murmur something that made him both extremely happy and sad.

He murmured back, "I'm here Carol, I'm here."

He stopped the bike right in front of the house and stepped off letting it fall on the ground.

"HERSHEL!" he yelled walking towards the house needing the man. "HERSHEL!"

He saw Rick run from the side, "Daryl what's th…" he stopped talking when he saw Carol in Daryl's arms. Daryl ignored him and entered the house. He was ready to yell again when Hershel appeared in front of him, "Take her upstairs."

Daryl ran up the stairs and into to the room he used to be in for the past two days. He put Carol on the empty bed that Sophia obviously tidied up and ran his hand across Carol's cheek.

"I found you." he whispered a lone tear getting its way down his cheek. He sat down on the bed and took her hand in his running his thumb over it. As Hershel walked in he stepped up half expecting to be sent out but Hershel only nodded at him. Daryl sat back down, Carol's hand still in his, and watched as Hershel checked over her.

Sophia was outside with Carl, they were talking about things when she heard Daryl yelling for Hershel. She looked at Carl and ran towards the house, Carl following her. She wanted to get in, needed to see Daryl and her mother but Rick stopped her.

"Hershel is checking her over." he said holding Sophia's shoulders. "Let's leave him work in peace and then after he will be done Daryl will come get you, okay?"

Sophia nodded and sat down on the porch tears falling down her cheeks and a big smile on her face. "Momma's back." she said letting out a chuckle.

**Thank you all :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"She'll be okay as long as we get some fluids into her." said Hershel looking at Daryl who was sitting at the edge of his seat waiting for the news. "She is severely dehydrated and that bump on the head didn't do her any good, on top of that she caught a cold but she will be okay."

Daryl let out a breath he didn't know was holding and noticed getting up, ready to go get something to drink.

"You stay with her," said Hershel walking towards the door. "I will bring all I need."

Daryl nodded too lost in his mind to say anything. He rested his head on Carol's hand not caring about being emotional or somebody seeing him. At the moment, all he could think of is that she's okay and that he found her. He kissed her hand and then looked at her freezing when he saw her looking directly back at him.

"Carol?" he murmured slowly moving closer to her. "How do you feel?"

Carol was looking at him not quite sure what's going on or where she is. She remembered all the terrible months of running and hiding from the walkers but Daryl wasn't supposed to be here kissing her hand. He left her long ago and besides he didn't even recognize her. Carol wouldn't admit it but it hurt her, hurt her that she changed so much that even the person who knew her best couldn't recognize her. But she knew she changed, her long dark blonde hair was all gone and she was left with short hair that looked grey but were really just the starts of her dark blonde hair, she knew that she looked older than she was and she didn't dress nicely anymore. She used to do so, used to take care of herself but now, not anymore. While she could, she wasn't allowed to and now well it's not as if she has time for that. She has to take care of Sophia who is her world and she also has to do her part. She wouldn't want to be a burden to the group, even if she felt like that most of the time. She knew that she was very different from the day he left her but that didn't help any with her pain.

Daryl was worried by her quietness, not quite sure what's going on. "Carol?" he said carefully his voice soft.

"Sophia?" she asked looking panicked. "Where's Sophia?"

Daryl cursed at himself, "Sophia is fine, you saved her, she got back to everyone with no problem."

Carol looked at him seeing he's telling the truth and she nodded, "Good. How is she?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" said Daryl and opened the door of the door seeing Sophia just coming up the stairs.

"Elf," he smiled at her. "Someone wants to see you."

"MOMMA!" yelled Sophia and ran into the room. She was in Carol's arms in a second, hugging her tightly.

Daryl looked at them and had to fight back the tears in his eyes, there they were, the 2 persons that meant the world to him and they were safe.

"Daryl saved you momma." said Sophia smiling as she looked at Daryl. "Thank you."

Daryl nodded at the little girl not able to talk at the moment.

"He took care of me momma." went on Sophia with a big smile on her grin. "He kept me safe and he carried me on his back when we all went to look for you and momma he went to look for you every day and…"

She stopped when Hershel walked back in with a plate.

"Hello, I'm Hershel." he introduced himself as he put the things he was carrying on the bedside table.

Carol nodded shyly, "I'm Carol thank you for helping."

"Oh it's no problem." said Hershel liking her. "I had to patch up this one here already and Carl. I didn't think we'd be going through antibiotics that fast."

Daryl rolled his eyes making Sophia giggle.

"Come here elf," he said pulling Sophia off the bed. "Let's give Carol some space."

He sat down on the chair with Sophia sitting on his lap a smile on her face as she was watching her mother. Carol was watching the two feeling the tears gathering in her eyes. Sophia never got any fatherly affection and to think she was getting it from her father was too much to take for Carol. She swallowed the tears and smiled back at Sophia.

Then she took the pills that Hershel gave her and drank a class of water just noticing how very thirsty she was.

"Dinner will be in no time and we'll bring you something to eat." said Hershel walking towards the door.

"Thank you." smiled Carol already feeling much better. She sat up on the bed and hugged Sophia who quickly jumped back on the bed. Daryl watched the two for a while and then decided to let them have some space. He smiled at them both and walked out of the room. He went to the RV and sat down letting out a deep breath. He looked at his shaking hands and shook his head. Then he got up and went to wash up. He wanted to talk with Carol and he couldn't be all grimy and dirty for that. As they all went to dinner he took a plate for Carol and walked up the stairs, he knocked on the door and stepped in. He saw her look at him and saw the unsure look in her eyes. He ignored it and put the plate on the bedside table, "Brought you dinner."

"Thank you." murmured Carol expecting that he will leave now but he didn't. He moved to the other side of the bed and sat down to the only chair in the room.

"Climbing up a tree that was smart." he said looking at her.

Carol nodded, "They can't climb."

Daryl nodded not knowing what to say for a moment, "How's your head?"

"It's fine." she answered smiling. "Thank you for being there for Sophia. She told me how you took care of her."

"Yeah well I tried." he shrugged. "I hope she's okay."

Carol noticed his insecurity and damned his brother for it once again, "She's great. She loves spending time with you."

"I could have found you earlier." he said softly feeling guilty. "I knew that I should go over the lake but I just followed others and…"

She stopped him when she put her hand on his, "You found me Daryl. I thank you for that. And besides it wasn't your job to find me, so no need to beat yourself up about that."

Daryl was looking at their hands and then looked at her all the emotions in his eyes, "Should be my job Carol."

Carol looked at him shocked and froze as she saw all the emotions in his eyes. It was like before, before he left.

"Daryl…" she whispered her eyes filling with tears.

He looked at the floor and growled, "I fucked up."

"I'm sorry Daryl, I…" she didn't know what to say or do. He wasn't the same person as before that much she knew and she also knew that she isn't the same. There's just too much that happened to them both. But that didn't stop her from loving him. She watched him from the way they got together and she got to meet him slowly, got to see the way he held back from everyone, closed off. But now, now she saw him opening up and to her too and she couldn't not take it, it was a gift and she was ready to find him again.

She looked up and saw him looking at her a slightly upset look in his eyes. "Sorry? There's nothing you should be sorry for." he said with a slightly angry voice. "I'm the one who fucked it all up."

He got up and started pacing across the room.

Carol wasn't quite sure what to do but she knew that she has to say something. Right now it didn't matter what happened it only mattered that he lets out all the emotions he was keeping in. Carol knew it didn't do him any good so she sighed not quite sure what to expect with her next words.

"I just wasn't good enough." she murmured softly.

Daryl stopped his pacing and looked at her lying there.

"What the fuck woman?!" he yelled angrily.

Then he looked at her and froze, "Fuck. I'm sorry Carol."

She smiled at him, "It's okay."

"No, not it's not." he said pacing again. "I'm not good with this shit, you know I ain't."

Carol shook her head, "Just tell me what's going through your head, you know you can."

Daryl paced for a while longer and then out of nothing he sat down on the chair looking at her a desperate look on his face, "Can I explain?"

"Of course." said Carol nodding seeing the desperation and wondering what he has to tell. As he started talking he brought her back to that morning when she left to classes not knowing she will come home to an empty apartment.

**Next chapter we find out why he left :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi all! **

**Firstly I'd like to thank you all for your reviews, means a lot to me to know that you like the story :D **

**bspooky3 - thank you for all the reviews :D I hope I will manage to keep it interesting :D**

**CarAnn - thank you very much as well, it is great to see reviews like that :D **

**hockeydrmr9 - haha no need for sorry...THANK YOU for the amazing review :D it is great to hear that people are enjoying my story :D**

**Daryl-Dixons-Gurl - will try and do so :D thank youuuuuu! **

**And thank youuuu all that reviewed once again! Now let's stop with my blabling and go on with the story huh :P So here it is, hope you all like it :D**

**Chapter 10**

"Do you remember the call I got?" he asked looking at her, begging her to understand as he got lost in.

_Daryl walked into the kitchen and answered the phone without looking at the number, "Yeah?"_

_"Well if it isn't Darleen." came the sneering voice from the phone._

_Daryl had to hold back a gasp, he was shocked and not in a good way. "Merle?" he asked trying to keep his voice as cold as possible._

_"Well well well," sneered Merle. "I heard you got yourself a bitch."_

_Daryl tried hardly not to yell at him. "She ain't a bitch." he growled out._

_"Ohhh Darlene what will we do of you huh? I tried my hardest to make a man of you little brother and this is what I get?" said Merle with his mocking voice._

_Daryl tried not to react to his mockery, he knew his brother, he knew that all he wanted was to rile him up. He knew that is what was in plan but he still played along, just like always._

_"Shut up." he said his voice strong and cold._

_Merle laughed, "You shut up. Now how's that bitch of yours? Any good? See I was thinking you'd give your good brother a try; let you know if she's good enough for Darlene."_

_"Screw you!" yelled Daryl his blood boiling with anger. "You stay away from her you understand? Don't you fucking dare touching her!"_

_He heard laughing from the line, "Oh look at this Darlene is in love. All my work wasted ain't it? I must meet that bitch of yours, must be good. Where ya at brother?"_

_"Stay the fuck away Merle!" said Daryl getting scared. "I'm serious here, stay away."_

_Merle yelled back, "Ain't gonna do that! I get whatever I want and at the moment I want that bitch of yours."_

_Daryl punched the wall in front of him, "What do you want from me?!"_

_"You're nothing but a freak to her. Redneck trash." sneered Merle over the phone letting out a chuckle in the end. "That's all you are."_

_Daryl didn't say anything, knowing that's not true knowing that she loves him with all she is and that she'd do anything for him but still hearing that reminded him of when he was a kid, reminded him of all the time he had to listen to it again and again and again. _

_"Now you listen to me. Ain't nobody ever gonna care about you except me, little brother." said Merle his voice serious for once. "Aye nobody ever will."_

_"What the fuck do you want from me?" said Daryl sick of listening to him. "You want money? Fine I will send it to you but leave me the fuck alone."_

_Merle laughed, "She ain't your kin, your blood and you choosing her over me?"_

_"Merle…" started Daryl but was interrupted._

_"Listen to me carefully now brother." started Merle angrily. "You leave the little bitch and get your ass home or I'll get there and believe me brother you ain't gonna like what I'll do with her."_

_Daryl's blood turned to ice as he heard that, he knew a promise when he heard one and he knew that his brother wouldn't give up until he got what he wanted. _

_"See you." he murmured in the phone defeated._

_Merle laughed, "That's it Darlene crawl home like a little bitch you are."_

_Daryl ended the call and let himself fall on the chair. This wasn't what he expected, this wasn't what he wanted but fuck it was what he had to do. He knew that leaving will crush her and he knew that he should explain before he left but he couldn't, there was nothing left to do, he had to go._

Daryl looked at Carol as he was done describing what happened and saw she had tears running down her cheeks. "I'm sorry." he whispered shaking his head. "So sorry."

"Daryl," said Carol squeezing his hand. "I don't know what to say, I…I always thought…"

"I know." murmured Daryl sadly. "That's what I'm sorry for too, not explaining. Look what I did, I left you alone thinking you aren't good enough, I left my daughter, my own daughter without a father and because of me you married that piece of shit and he hurt you, it's all my fault."

"Stop it." said Carol pulling at his arms until he looked at her. "You know about Sophia?"

Daryl nodded a tear falling down his cheek, "She told me."

"I'm sorry for not telling you." said Carol crying as well. "I didn't know, not yet."

Daryl shook his head, "It's my fault shouldn't have left."

"Daryl would you believe me if I told you it's not your fault?" asked Carol hoping he will let go of some guilt, if only a little bit. She could see it was eating him on the inside and it hurt her.

Daryl looked at her his eyes misty with tears, "I…I."

"Oh Daryl." murmured Carol sad for the pain he was in. She had her fair share of it but she was used to it, so was Daryl but seeing him hurt like this, it killed her. "I'm not gonna say it didn't hurt Daryl because that would be a lie and I think that we need to get it all out on the clear if we want to deal with this. But Daryl it's not your fault that I thought what I did, it's not your fault that I married Ed and even more it is not your fault that he hurt me."

Daryl was looking at her kind of surprised; he forgot how amazing she really was. And she knew him so well, she still did after all the years apart, it seemed as if they just talked yesterday not and 13 years ago. "How bad was it?" he asked fearing her answer.

Carol chuckled at that, "It doesn't matter Daryl. It's in the past and we are here now aren't we?"

Daryl knew then that it was bad, so bad she didn't want to tell him about it. "How did you deal with it all?"

"Well not all that well at the beginning to tell you the truth. But then I found out about Sophia." she explained softly. "It was hard but she was my rock."

Daryl nodded and offered her a smile, "She cares about you very much."

Carol smiled, "I know and she cares about you just as much."

Daryl looked at her shocked when she said that.

"All she talked about since I got back is you." said Carol smiling. "Daryl this, Daryl that. Even told me of your stories, I didn't disappoint her telling her I know them already."

Daryl chuckled at that, his Carol was still there, he saw her just now. And his little girl liked him. It is some sort of a miracle, he thought to himself.

"Carol…" he started looking at her somehow full of hope. "Do you think we could give us a second chance?"

**Let me know how you like it :D **

**Have a great day :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Carol was shocked with his questions, she never expected him to want that. She thought that they'd talk about it, settle out the past and be friends. But this, this shocked her far more than she could think. "But why?" she murmured looking at him completely confused.

"Well…" started Daryl his hope disappearing fast. "I still well care about you."

Carol got even more confused, "Is this cause of Sophia?"

"No!" said Daryl loudly. "I just…" he stopped needing a moment. "The thing is I still love you." he said and looked at the floor not wanting to see the pity she might show.

"You love me?" said Carol trying not to giggle at how absurd she found that. "Daryl look at me, I look far older than I really am, I'm nothing like the girl you knew and loved. I'm old."

Daryl looked at her slightly angry, "Hell woman I can see you! And you aren't old, hell what does it even matter?"

"Well you didn't even recognize me." she said shrugging.

Daryl rolled his eyes, "Because I didn't really look at you, I didn't really look at anyone."

"Well…" said Carol slowly thinking things through. "You really want that? Give us a second chance at this?"

Daryl nodded, "I wouldn't ask otherwise."

Carol smiled and thought about it for a moment, "But we are both different people now."

"Hell we are." he said agreeing with that. "We can meet each other once again, ain't that so?"

Carol chuckled at that and nodded, "Okay Daryl let's do it."

Daryl grinned at her and Carol smiled back happy to see the grin that she missed so much.

"So how do we do this?" she asked not quite sure where they should start.

Daryl shrugged, "Ain't me who's good with this stuff."

"So you say." said Carol knowing that's not true and that he can be damn good at it If he tries. But she knew that he already showed a lot of himself today, so she did the first thing that came to her mind.

"Hello there, I'm Carol." she said smiling at the silliness of it.

Daryl looked at her and chuckled, "Carol huh? I'm Daryl."

"Nice to meet you." she said letting out a short giggle.

Daryl laughed and squeezed her hand. They heard a knock on the door and Daryl quickly stole a kiss, kissing Carol's cheek softly. Then he sat back on the chair a silly grin on his face but only for a few moments, then it disappeared into his normal expression but Carol was still able to see the sparkles in his eyes. She blushed slightly as she saw Sophia run in the room.

"Momma!" she yelled excited and then noticed someone else in the room. "Daryl! Here you are!"

She grinned, "I was worried, was planning to tell momma I'm gonna go look for you."

"Elf," he said rolling his eyes. "Ain't I the best hunter ever?"

Sophia nodded giggling.

"So you really think an elf could find me?" he said chuckling at the pouting face she made.

Sophia looked at her mother who was watching the banter with a big smile on her face and whined, "You see momma he says I'm an elf."

"I see." said Carol smiling. "And I can also see that you like it."

Sophia groaned, "Momma! You weren't supposed to let him know that!"

"No?" asked Carol chuckling. "Oh my bad then."

Daryl chuckled but stopped when he saw Sophia's eyes sparkle mischievously.

"Oh momma," she swooned lying down on the bed next to Carol. "You didn't see yet the beautiful flower Daryl got for you."

Daryl cleared his throat slightly uncomfortable when both Sophia and Carol looked at him with their so similar eyes.

"Really?" asked Carol smiling.

Sophia nodded at Daryl, "Tell her."

"Well while I was looking for you I found this flower." said Daryl quietly. "Cherokee Rose, so I got it and gave it to Sophia, told her it shows that we'll find you." He shrugged as he stopped talking not quite sure what else to add. He looked at Carol and saw tears sparkling in her eyes as she smiled at him, so he smiled back knowing that she appreciated it.

Sophia saw the looks they exchanged and had to hold back the cheers. She couldn't believe it, they liked each other. She grinned and clapped her hands making them both look at her, "So momma what were you doing that you didn't have time to eat?"

She noticed the shocked looks on both Daryl's and Carol's face and giggled happily.

"Nothing bad I hope." she added having lots of fun seeing their slightly blushing faces.

"Sophia," said Carol looking at her. "Behave."

Sophia nodded trying not to giggle, "Yes momma." If someone sucked at authority it was her mother, at least when it came to her.

Daryl got up, "So I'll leave you to eat your dinner." He stood there for a few moments awkwardly but then moved forward and kissed Sophia's forehead, he stopped for a moment before he leaned down and kissed Carol's cheek making Sophia giggle and Carol blush.

"Good night elf, Carol." he said walking towards the door.

"Good night Daryl." they said in unison making him chuckle as he walked down the stairs.

He walked out of the house and heard the yelling in front of the barn as he got there he realised it was Shane. He just saw him shoot a walker in the head as he got there not quite sure what's going on.

"Enough risking our lives for a woman who's gone!" he yelled walking towards the barn. Daryl felt his pressure go high at that ready to show Shane who's gone but was stopped when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Sophia?" he asked looking at her confused. "What are you doing here?"

Sophia stepped closer to him, slightly afraid of all the yelling going all around her, "We heard yelling and momma wanted to go see but I didn't let her."

"That's good." he said nodding at her as he turned her away from the barn and towards the house. "Now rush back to Carol, yea?"

He saw Shane opening the barn and pushed Sophia forward. "Go to the house Sophia!" he said loudly not wanting her to see this, she has seen enough already.

Sophia moved running back towards the house when she heard shooting, she turned around and saw a group of walkers coming out of the barn and she saw everyone shooting at them. She watched them as they fell not quite sure what to feel; sadness for a human life or should she feel safe now that they weren't here? She stood there frozen to the ground staring at the scene in front of her, she couldn't bring herself to be happy about all those people dying; it wasn't something you can be happy about, even though they were bad. She knew that they were bad and she knew that they were dead already but that didn't stop her from feeling sad for them. They all had families, a mother, father, sisters, brothers, even kids and now here they were turned in these, these things…

Daryl felt his heart speeding up as it all happened the same as in his dreams, every moment, every feeling was the same. As the walkers stopped coming they all stopped just as in his dreams. His breathing got harsh as he heard growling coming from the barn.

"Not possible." he murmured as they all lifted their weapons. "Not fucking happening."

As the walker exited the barn Daryl sighed with relief shooting it in the head. Not her, ain't her, he kept repeating to himself. He turned around to look back at the house and saw Sophia standing there staring at the massacre they left. He sighed and walked towards her ignoring everyone's stares. He picked her up and walked back to the house.

"It's not good." murmured Sophia from his shoulder where she was resting her head. "Not a good thing to shot them but…but they aren't themselves anymore. They are monsters who were once like us but it's not good to shoot them."

Daryl was quite shocked by her clear thoughts, "You're right elf but it's the only way we can keep ourselves safe, at least until we find a place without them."

"I know." said Sophia softly.

Daryl entered Carol's room and saw her standing up looking through the window.

"What's with you women?" he sighed letting Sophia down on the bed. "No sense in you or what?"

Sophia would giggle at that if the thoughts of what she just saw weren't going through her head anymore.

Daryl walked towards Carol and wrapped his arm around her waist, freezing for a moment forgetting how perfect she felt but then helped her walk back towards the bed.

"Sorry about Sophia seeing that." he murmured to her hoping she isn't blaming him.

She looked at him nothing but love in her eyes, "You shouldn't apologise Daryl, I saw how you sent her back and I saw how you carried her away. And it's this world, it's different."

"Thank you." she added. And they both forgot about Sophia as they got lost into each other's eyes.

Sophia was watching them closely and a big grin grew on her face as she saw them gazing at each other with nothing else but love. She punched her fist in the air, yelling 'YES' to herself.

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, I really appreciate them :D I hurried and posted this chapter before returning home otherwise it would take tiiiiiiime lots of time to do so :P Have a great day y'all! :D and I hope you like this new chapter ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"C'mon let's get you back to bed." murmured Daryl holding himself back. Oh, how he longed to pull her into his arms and kiss her just like he did all those years ago.

Carol smiled at him not quite sure what to expect. She wanted him to kiss her but she knew that they were taking it slow. So she just went with him and sat down on the bed.

"So Sophia," said Daryl looking at her. "You stay with Carol now, yea? No sneaking out looking for me."

Sophia giggled and nodded, "I will watch over momma."

Daryl nodded, smiled at them both and walked out of the room. He helped disposing of the walkers and then went to rest. As he woke up he saw that there was a commotion again, it seemed like Hershel left and one of his girls went into some sort of shock. He rolled his eyes listening to everyone freaking out once again. He walked past them and towards Carol's room. He was just planning to knock when the door opened.

"We can go ask Daryl if he wants to come with us." he heard Sophia chippering and smiled.

"Ask me to come where?" he said looking at Carol who was standing in front of him.

"DARYL!" yelled Sophia and ran towards him, wrapping her little arms around his waist in a hug. "Do you wanna go for walk with momma and me?"

Daryl smiled at Carol as he hugged Sophia back, "Sure thing elf. Lead the way."

He smiled at Carol as he let her go in front of him looking at her every step to see if she needs any help that was until he noticed something else. Carol's pants were slightly; well…he had to say that they fit her very well, which surprised him because as long as he could remember she was mostly clothed in baggy things. He tried to stop himself from staring but his eyes wandered back to that one point below her back with every step she made.

"Daryl!" whined Sophia turning around. "Why aren't you listening to me?"

Daryl heard Sophia talking and looked at her hoping she didn't see what got his complete attention, "Were you saying something elf?"

Sophia sighed and shook her head, "Momma I think Daryl needs to sleep more."

Carol laughed at that making Daryl grin, he missed that sound.

"Is that so elf?" he asked tapping on Sophia's nose with his fingers. "Oh well I ain't gonna spend my time walking around then, better I go rest."

Sophia gasped, "No, no not now."

Carol was grinning at them loving how well they worked together; it was quite amazing how quickly the two connected. She smiled as Daryl lifted Sophia up and twirled her around. She heard Sophia's happy giggles and could say that this moment right now, was one of the happiest moments in her life.

Daryl looked at Carol and saw that she was looking at them happily, he smiled at her and let Sophia down, "C'mon then, ain't you gonna show me this awesome place for a walk?"

Sophia hurried forward, Carol and Daryl walking after her. They both kept an eye on Sophia, not forgetting for even a moment of what could happen, even if she was only a few steps in front of them.

Daryl wasn't quite sure if he should ask but it was bothering him. He didn't understand why Carol would marry Ed, especially since Sophia told him that she never loved him. He knew that the good mood will be gone but he had to know.

"Carol," he started glancing at her and saw her looking at him a knowing look in her eyes. She smiled at him, "You want to know about Ed don't you?"

Daryl nodded not at all surprised at her knowing it, she knew him better than anyone, "Yeah."

"So I met Ed when Sophia was around 2 years old." started telling Carol her voice slightly cold. Daryl could see how she distanced herself from the topic and he hurt for just knowing that she had to learn how to do that. But he put it on the side for later and focused on what she was saying. "He seemed like a nice person, a friend you know." she shrugged. "I saw him maybe once a week randomly, at work or while I was out with Sophia, I didn't find it weird at first bit then it started to feel weird."

Daryl's blood already started boiling at that and she didn't even start with the story yet, he closed his eyes hoping he gets strength for this from somewhere and listened on.

"I ignored him and I even stopped going out with Sophia as much." said Carol and sighed. "But then one day after work, I went to get Sophia from the kindergarten but the woman there told me that my boyfriend picked her up a while ago. I was shocked, I had no idea what was going on. That's when I received a message, it was Ed."

Daryl growled unable to stop himself, his hands in fists and his jaw clenched tightly.

"It said that I can either marry him or he would…" Carol's voice broke and for a moment she didn't seem to be able to go on. Then she took a deep breath and whispered, "Kill Sophia."

"Son of a bitch!" growled Daryl angrier than he thought is possible. He wished that, that piece of shit was still alive so he could kill him but slowly.

Carol saw how angry Daryl was and stopped, she put her hand on Daryl's shoulder only to have him yank away. She looked away hiding the hurt on her face.

"Go on." growled Daryl too upset to see that he hurt her with pulling away. If he saw, he would explain that it was only because he was so angry that he didn't trust himself with anything, especially not her.

"I was too scared for Sophia to involve anyone in this so I did what I had to, to keep her safe." said Carol slowly pulling away back in herself. "We got married and he left Sophia alone as long as I did all he wanted. I couldn't let him harm Sophia."

Daryl's anger went beyond everything he ever felt. He needed to punch someone and he needed to yell and went.

Carol was standing there looking at Sophia who was skipping around seemingly not noticing what was going on but Carol knew Sophia and she knew that she probably knew quite well what was going on.

She looked at Daryl and saw all the anger on his face. She sighed sadly as she realised that he must be angry at her. She knew that she was stupid for not telling the police but she was afraid. Sophia was the most important thing in her world and she couldn't lose her.

"I'm sorry." she murmured hoping she could explain herself.

Daryl heard her apology and looked at her not able to hold back his anger as he glared at her. Afraid to say something terrible he would regret even more than the glare he just gave her, he turned around and rushed away from them towards the woods.

Carol looked back at Sophia and saw the little girl looking at her sadly. She pulled back her sadness and smiled at her, knowing that she won't be tricked.

"Come momma," said Sophia softly taking Carol's hand in hers. "Let's go see the pond yea?"

Carol nodded grateful to her daughter for not questioning her or asking where Daryl went, knowing that she wouldn't be able to lie or keep her emotions in.

Daryl sat down as he got away from them and tried to control his anger. He wished he could punch someone, or yell, hell he would enjoy punching the hell out of the wall behind him but he knew that Sophia and Carol would both fuss over him. So he started doing something else hoping it will help some. He was just making the second arrow when he saw Lori approaching, he had no wish to talk with anyone even more her but he couldn't exactly run of so he just sat there ignoring her hoping she got lost or something.

"Listen Beck is in some sort of catatonic shock we need Hershel." she said walking towards him.

Daryl groaned, here it goes her getting lost, "Yeah, so what?"

"So I need you to run into town real quick and bring him and Rick back." she said kneeling down in front of him.

Daryl ignored her hoping she'll get the clue, he didn't want to yell at her.

"Daryl?" she said still there looking at him.

Daryl looked at her trying to hold back his snide comment but didn't manage it, "Your bitch went window shopping. You want him fetch him yourself." He looked back at the arrow knowing that holding back is lost now, "I've got better things to do."

"What's the matter with you?" asked Lori looking at him weirdly. "Why would you be so selfish?"

Daryl was calming down but at her words all his anger came back. HE was selfish?! "Selfish? Listen to me, Olive Oyl. I was out there looking for Carol every single day. I took an arrow and a bullet in the process. Don't you me about getting my hands dirty! You want those two idiots? Have a nice ride. I'm done looking for people."

He knew that looking for Carol wasn't exactly all that selfless after all he needed her here but he did many things for the group as did Carol and even Sophia while all Lori did was whine and fuck around with Shane, yeah he knew that, he's not stupid like some, he thought to himself. He sat back down and focused his attention back to the arrow as Lori walked away.

**Thank you for all the reviews I appreciate it :D I hope you like this new chapter of the story. Yup posting it kinda late, having a lazy day plus not feeling all that hot buuuuut I have the story rolling around my head all the time so I couldn't not write it ;) so here it is :D**

**Have a great day y'all! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

After spending some time at the pond, Sophia and Carol walked back towards the house talking with each other. Sophia knew her momma very well and she knew when something was hurting her and she could see that right now she was hurt and that by no one else but Daryl. Sophia was angry at him, he was supposed to be nice to her momma, not hurt her. As they got to the house she walked tp the room with Carol and sat down on the chair.

"Momma would be okay if I let you rest some and go play with Carl?" asked Sophia looking at Carol.

Carol was worried but she couldn't keep her daughter closed in a room with her. "You can but Sophia please stay near the house." she asked of Sophia.

Sophia nodded, knowing how worried her momma is. "Don't worry momma we'll be where people can see us."

Carol smiled at her daughter, kissed her forehead and watched her walk out of the room then she sat down on the bed and let the tears fall.

Sophia walked out of the house and stopped looking around; as she noticed Daryl in the distance she hurried towards him her steps fast and full of anger. As she got near him she stopped waiting for him to notice her.

Daryl looked up as he finished the last arrow feeling much better than before and saw Sophia there glaring at him, "Elf what are you do..."

"How could you?!" yelled Sophia interrupting him.

Daryl was blown away by the anger coming from the little girl and stepped forward, "How could I what?"

"You hurt momma!" yelled Sophia stomping her foot on the ground. "She sure didn't say anything but I know her." She looked at the floor and then back at him, her voice quieter, "I saw her hurt many times, I know how it looks."

Daryl froze for a moment and realised how true Sophia's words were. It seemed obvious to him now that he heard it, of course Carol would think that his anger was meant for her, hell he even pulled from her touch. He groaned realising that he just hurt the person he loved, once again.

Sophia was looking at him and noticed when he realized that she was telling the truth. She sighed, they have lots to learn, she thought to herself.

"She's in her room if you want to talk." said Sophia looking at him. "But don't hurt her again."

Daryl smiled at Sophia and kissed her cheek, "Thank you for telling me elf. It wasn't my plan to hurt Carol, I just got angry at some…things she told me about and she probably thinks that I'm angry at her."

Sophia nodded satisfied with the explanation, "Go then, and talk with her."

Daryl nodded and they walked to the house together, there they split up Sophia running towards Carl while Daryl walked inside and up the stairs.

"You idiot!" he murmured to himself as he knocked on the door.

He heard Carol move as she murmured, "Just a moment."

He thought of waiting but sent it all to hell as he entered the room. He saw Carol with a tissue on her cheeks and knew that she was crying.

"Oh woman." he murmured as he walked towards her and pulled her in for a hug.

Carol was shocked, she expected him to tell her to stop crying and do something useful but she didn't expect a hug. As she got over the shock she got to feel his arms around her and it was just as she remembered. She felt safe, beautiful and complete. She felt new tears fall down her cheeks as he started talking.

"I'm sorry for leaving before Carol." murmured Daryl knowing he has to explain. "I wasn't angry at you or your actions. I was angry at myself for letting that happen to you and I was angry at that son of a bitch. I left because I was worried I would say or do something I'd regret later on and not because of you."

Carol hugged him back knowing that he's telling the truth, after all if there's one thing about Daryl he tended to be truthful, even too truthful at times.

"You are an awesome woman." he murmured to her and pulled away looking at her.

He softly wiped the tears of her cheeks with his fingers, looking in her eyes. He knew that he shouldn't be doing this but he was unable to stop himself. He slowly leaned in, waiting for her to stop him but as she didn't he let his lips touch hers, and he kissed her. He let out a groan as he felt those familiar lips on his again and pulled her closer wrapping his arms around her. Carol kissed him back with all she had, knowing that all the memories of it she had didn't give it justice, it was far better than what she remembered.

Sophia was talking with Carl but her thoughts were back on Daryl and her momma, she really hoped that they will work it out. She wanted someone like Daryl for her daddy, he was nice and really cool and he cared about her momma.

"He's perfect." she murmured quietly to herself.

Carl looked at her weirdly, "Who's perfect?"

"Ohhh…" said Sophia looking at him slightly embarrassed then she shrugged and told him all about it.

Carl was looking at her shocked, "Daryl?!"

Sophia nodded smiling, "Awesome isn't it?"

"Well…doesn't he scare you?" asked Carl not quite getting her fascination with him, he seemed quite scary to him.

Sophia grinned at Carl and shook her head, "He's real nice you just have to get to that."

"I bet." murmured Carl still shocked about it. "You said he calls you elf?"

Sophia giggled and nodded, "He does."

Carl scratched his head not quite sure if they were talking about the same person but then shrugged his head and smiled at her, "Great then."

Sophia nodded at him a big grin on her face knowing that no matter the circumstances they were in, that was something they could be happy about.

**Slightly short chapter... **

**Anyways thank you for all the reviews! :D**

**Have a great time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Fuck…" murmured Daryl as he ended the kiss. "Carol…"

Carol smiled at him, "Better than what I can remember."

"Hell yea." said Daryl looking at her. "I hmm suppose I shouldn't have done that."

"Why not?" asked Carol not quite understanding him.

Daryl shrugged, "Well I thought we're gonna take it slow."

Carol chuckled at that, "Well even so a kiss now and then doesn't do any harm."

"No?" grinned Daryl sparkles in his eyes. "Oh woman, come here then!"

He pulled her back kissing her again. He ran his hand down her side and under her top, letting out a groan as he touched her bare skin. Carol getting lost in the feeling of his hands and lips forgot of her life and was back in the past, when it was just them, together. She ran her hand to the back of his neck and into his hair slowly pulling at the ends. Daryl growled and moved forward trapping her between him and the wall, kissing her even more passionately. He moved as close to her as possible, pushing her against the wall as she wrapped her arms around him. He ran his hand down her sides and down her leg. As the kiss got more heated he pulled her leg up wrapping it around his waist. He groaned as he felt himself harden loving the feeling of her body pressed against him. They were both so lost in the kiss that they didn't hear someone knock on the door before they entered.

"Did you see Lori?!" asked Shane, as he walked towards Sophia and Carl. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Why?" Carl asked worried. "Is something wrong?"

"Can't find her anywhere." said Shane looking around.

Sophia didn't like him at all but she could understand Carl's worry, so she stepped up, "I'll go see, maybe she's with momma." And she hurried towards the house. She knew that Daryl is with her mother, he didn't leave yet so she felt bad about bothering. She hoped that they talked it through as she stopped in front of the door. She didn't hear anything so she shrugged and knocked, as she got no answer she opened the door and walked in. As she saw her momma and Daryl kissing she froze staring at them for a few moments. She blushed slightly embarrassed to see something like that but a big grin spread across her face as she giggled loudly.

Daryl heard a giggle and stopped the kiss, looking behind him. There stood Sophia her cheeks red and a big smile spread across face.

Daryl quickly stepped away but helped Carol to settle down as they stood there like children that were about to be punished. Sophia giggled again holding her belly finding them incredibly funny.

"Momma, Daryl." she said giggling again. "I'm sorry for interrupting just wanted to ask if you've seen Lori."

Daryl groaned realising the crazy woman probably went after Rick, "She asked me to go get Rick, I told her to go herself if she wants him. Didn't expect her to actually go."

"I'll go tell Shane." said Sophia and walked out still not believing what she just saw. She was happy but now wasn't time for that.

"Well that was interesting…" murmured Daryl sitting down on the bed.

Carol sat down next to him and patted his leg, "It'll be okay, Shane will go after her and…"

"Ain't talking about Lori." said Daryl rolling his eyes. "Sophia seeing us."

Carol chuckled, "Oh that…" she got serious thinking. She wanted to tell Sophia that Daryl is her father, especially now that she saw the beautiful bond between them. She knew that Sophia would be very happy to have him for a father but she wasn't sure about Daryl, she didn't want to push him into anything so she sighed not asking what he thinks about it.

Daryl was looking at Carol as she was thinking wondering what's going through her mind, he hoped that she will ask but it didn't seem so.

"Ain't you gonna tell me what you're thinking about?" he asked running his hand over her back.

Carol looked at him not quite sure what to say. She knew that he would see through a lie and besides she didn't want to lie to him.

"I was wondering if you want Sophia to know that you're her father?" she asked biting her lip as she sneaked a look at him. "I'm not pushing you I'm just curious." she added quickly.

"You want to tell her?" asked Daryl hoping she will say yes.

Carol nodded, "I think it would make her very happy."

"Let's do so then." said Daryl nodding. "She's amazing Carol." he added softly smiling.

Carol nodded her sight misty, "She is so much like you."

"She is?" he asked looking at her, slightly surprised that she said it.

Carol smiled, "Yes she is, so very much like you."

"And as beautiful as you." said Daryl quietly, slightly embarrassed about saying it.

Carol smiled at him and leaned her head on his shoulder. Daryl hugged her closer and they sat there just holding each other, feeling better than in a long time.

Sophia ran down towards Shane and told him about Lori, then she stayed with Carl trying to make him stop thinking about all the bad things that could happen to his mom. They were playing a game when she heard Daryl calling her.

"Daryl?" she asked looking at him as he walked out of the house. "Is momma okay?"

Daryl nodded and walked towards her, "We'd like to talk with you."

Carl was looking at Daryl slightly scared of him, he always seemed scary to him.

"You kid, go spent some time with Dale or Glenn." said Daryl looking at Carl strict, he couldn't have the kid running of getting himself in trouble.

Carl nodded fearfully and ran towards the RV where he saw Dale and Glenn.

Sophia giggled at that and looked at Daryl, "You scare him!"

"Ain't I scary?" asked Daryl picking her up.

Sophia kissed his cheek and whispered, "Only the best."

Daryl was shocked but only grinned as he walked into the house and to Carol's room. He put Sophia down on the bed next to Carol and sat down.

Sophia looked at them both not quite sure what's happening.

"Hmm did I do something wrong?" she asked hoping it's not that.

Carol smiled at her, "Not at all, there is just something we want to tell you."

"Oh okay," said Sophia smiling. She looked at Daryl and saw the nervousness on his face, "You okay?"

Daryl nodded but at the same time gulped nervously.

"Sophia," started Carol slowly, making Sophia look at her. "I, we want to talk to you about your daddy."

"What about him?" said Sophia looking around, not quite sure what to expect. She was quite sure that he wasn't in some closet and would jump out surprising her and she also didn't think they would call her to tell her he's one of those…things, it was quite possible that he was. She didn't understand what they wanted.

"You see," said Carol and took Daryl's hand in hers. "I know Daryl from before."

Sophia looked at them and grinned, "You kissed."

"Yes." said Carol as she looked at Daryl. "Sophia you remember when I told you about your daddy yes?"

Sophia sighed, "But of course I remember momma."

"Well you see." said Carol and squeezed Daryl's hand. "It's Daryl."

**I apologize for no chapter yesterday :S got swamped with school work -.- anyways here it is chapter 14 I hope you enjoy it :D I will do my best to post the next chapter tomorrow (IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! :D) but yea I will try and post a new chapter :D anyways have a great day y'all :D enjoy it as much as you can :D and THANK YOU FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL AMAZING REVIEWS THAT MAKE ME WANT TO WRITE THIS STORY EVEN MORE! :D I will stop talking now :P so hopefully you like the new chapter :D thank you all! have a great time! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Question at the end!**

**Chapter 15**

Sophia didn't understand what Carol was telling her, it's Daryl. She knew that Daryl's is here she could see him with her own eyes. She looked at him confused, not quite sure why he seems so worried and anxious. "I know that's Daryl momma." she said shrugging.

"Sophia," said Carol smiling but stopped when she saw Sophia realising something.

Sophia looked at Daryl thought running through her head, momma said she knows him from before, they were kissing, he seemed to be shocked when she showed him the photos, he was curious about her father,…

"Oh my god." she whispered as she realised what they were telling her. It was Daryl; he was her father, her real father. She was happy, she couldn't explain how happy she was but as she realised she couldn't do anything at the moment, she was shocked. He saw him looking at her nervously and felt tears gather in her eyes. She threw herself in his arms letting out a mix of a giggle and a sob as he wrapped his strong arms around her holding her tightly. He did that before yes but it was different this time, Sophia wrapped her small arms around him a few tears slipping down her cheeks. Carol was looking at them a big smile on her face, she looked at Daryl's face and how happy he was that Sophia accepted him the way she did, she felt tears gather in her eyes. Daryl looked at Carol a big grin on his face, his eyes equally misty.

"Daddy?" whispered Sophia moving her head from Daryl's shoulder to look him in the face.

Daryl looked at her, "Elf?"

"I'm so happy you're my daddy." she said quietly a smile on her face. "I wanted you to be."

That made it for Daryl, and the tears he was holding in broke out and ran down his cheeks. He didn't think that he should ever cry but at the moment he was too happy to notice.

"I wanted you to be my daughter too elf." he murmured as he softly kissed her forehead.

They spend the afternoon together talking about the past, explaining it all to Sophia who accepted it all right away, not angry at Daryl for leaving, she could see that he felt guilty enough already. As it got late, they decided to go see what's going on, that's when they saw a car arriving, it was Rick and Hershel arriving from the town. Everyone was shocked when they dragged a boy out of the car carrying him into the house. Daryl sighed and shook his head, not quite sure that this was a good idea. He ignored his intuition and took Sophia's hand in his as he saw how she was sneaking looks at his hand. She smiled at him making him chuckle.

"Come let's go see that pond now." he said taking Carol's hand with his other one as they walked towards the pond.

Glenn, Dale and Andrea who were left outside stood there, staring at the happy family having no idea about what's going on.

"When did that happen?" asked Andrea shocked. "I never would have expected it."

"No one would." said Glenn shrugging, he didn't exactly enjoy poking his nose in other's people business so he walked into the house, to see what was going on with the boy and everything else.

Dale was smiling, "It is good to see people happy."

"Hmph." murmured Andrea rolling her eyes in a way jealous. She wanted happiness too even if this time and Andrea had to admit that she won't get happiness with Shane, he wasn't the type. She looked at Daryl as they were walking away and grinned, he could work. She smiled at Dale and walked into the RV, she needed a plan.

As it got dark, they all settled down for dinner, the guys explaining what happened in the town. Daryl wasn't interested much; he didn't want to get involved until it would be asked of him. So he ate dinner keeping his attention on Sophia and Carol. He was happy to see them both in a good mood, smiling and grinning. He smiled too when he noticed Andrea looking at him with a weird look in her eyes. He looked away having no idea what her problem is, quickly forgetting about it as he felt Carol's hand on his leg. He looked at her and saw her smiling at him.

"How are you?" she asked softly rubbing his thigh with her hand.

He smiled, seeing the old Carol there. "Ain't gonna complain." he stated jokingly.

"Hmm neither will I." added Carol making them both grin.

Daryl whispered, "We gotta get some time alone."

"Tomorrow?" asked Carol knowing that he's right.

Daryl nodded and took hold of her hand, squeezing it softly. After dinner, they all went to beds while Daryl took the watch for the night. He was too excited to sleep anyways, too many things happened and he was happy, happy again after a long time. He knew that Carol wanted to come join him and he knew it would be good, they could talk but he asked her to stay in and get some sleep. As much as he didn't want to admit it to himself he was worried about her. He sighed as he thought of their kiss, well he couldn't call it a kiss, it was more of a make out. He chuckled not believing what an amazing woman she was, it was beyond all he imagined to have her back. And not only her but their daughter too. He couldn't help the goofy grin from appearing on his face so he just shook his head chuckling at himself, not knowing that someone was observing him.

Andrea smiled to herself as she saw the grin on his face, "So he's even better than what I expected."

XXX

Carol was lying in bed with Sophia, they were both just looking at each other, smiles on their faces.

"Momma," said Sophia softly. "Thank you."

Carol looked at her slightly surprised, "Thank you for all you did for me." said Sophia nodding.

"Oh sweetie." murmured Carol and pulled Sophia towards her. "How could I not? You're my world."

Sophia smiled into her mother's shoulder and slowly fell asleep. Carol couldn't stop thinking about how much her life changed, the situation they were in was beyond horrible but she was happier than in a long time. She pulled Sophia even closer, happy to see her daughter healthy and safe. Then her thoughts moved to Daryl and she had to fight the desire to walk out and join him, she felt like she was a young girl again, in love for the first time. She fell asleep with the thoughts of him in her mind.

XXX

Daryl was woken from his daydreams about Carol when he heard someone climbing on the RV. He sighed both excited and slightly displeased to see that Carol didn't listen to him. He was ready to start talking when he saw it wasn't Carol but Andrea who got up on the RV.

"Ain't you sleeping?" he asked annoyed because she wasn't Carol and annoyed because he wanted her to be.

Andrea walked towards him with a glass of water in her hand, "Brought you some water."

Daryl looked at the glass and took it, grateful but not quite sure what she was playing it. Andrea smiled at him throwing her hair over her shoulder as she sat down on the floor next to his chair. It's time to start my plan, she thought to herself as she started talking.

**I hope that you liked this chapter :D Now for my question, do I make Andrea be well you know what I was hinting on or shall I not do so? Let me know what you think :D**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE BIRTHDAY WISHES! :D **

**AND THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! :D**

**Have a great day y'all! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Daryl listened to her for a while not quite sure what she wants from him, they never really talked. The only time they did, was when she went looking for Carol for him and even then she annoyed him. He looked at her confused and annoyed, "Why ain't you sleeping?"

"Came to keep you company." said Andrea moving closer towards him.

Daryl looked at her slightly alarmed by her behaviour but put it off thinking that maybe she was cold, it was getting slightly chilly.

"You should go sleep." he said knowing he'd feel more comfortable with her gone.

Andrea chuckled, "Nah I'm fine, can stay with you a bit longer."

Daryl rubbed a hand over his face and looked on, staring in the distance while Andrea talked on, he didn't really listen to her, he was thinking of Carol and Sophia, he couldn't believe that he got them. It is some sort of a miracle he thought to himself finding it completely absurd.

Andrea noticed that he isn't listening to her and got angry but he pushed her anger away knowing that it won't help any, so she leaned towards him, happy she wore a low cut top as she smiled, "So could you teach me how to shoot with your bow?"

"Firstly it's a crossbow." he said annoyed. "And secondly you already know how to use a gun; also we don't have another one."

Andrea wasn't quite sure how to respond to that so she just nodded and looked at the floor, deciding to try and fake being sad.

Daryl sighed; he didn't like seeing women sad. "Look maybe we can try it sometime…"

Andrea looked at him a big smile on her face and hugged him. "Thank you Daryl." she whispered in his ear touching his ear with her lips. Then she pulled away still smiling away. She figured that she did enough for tonight, so she waved to him and walked off the RV.

Daryl was frozen not quite sure what's really going on. Was Andrea seriously doing what he thought?

"Son of a bitch." he murmured to himself not quite happy about it. He had Carol and he knew that she ain't all that confidant about herself at the moment, so he knew that she could move out of the way just so he will have a chance with Andrea who he was sure Carol would find much better for him. And then there was Sophia, he groaned knowing that this won't bring anything good.

xxx

Carol woke up early and decided to go see Daryl. He can't get angry at her, she slept as much as needed and it wasn't dark anymore. She moved from bed slowly, as if to not wake Sophia and pulled some clothes on. She looked in the mirror shrugging her head, it wasn't much but well as good as it good she thought to herself as she walked towards the bed. She tucked the covers around Sophia, kissed her head and then walked out. She stepped out of the RV and smiled as she saw Daryl on the RV. She slowly walked towards him, still shocked by how happy she was. She got to the RV and climbed up the ladder slowly, as she looked on she saw Daryl looking annoyed but when he saw her he smiled and stepped up walking towards her.

"Carol!" he said as he helped her up. "Why ain't you sleeping?"

Carol shrugged, "Slept enough, so I decided to come see you after all we need some time to talk."

"We do yea." said Daryl yawning.

Carol chuckled, "We can talk tomorrow you need some sleep."

"We gonna talk now woman." he said pulling her on his lap.

Carol grinned and got comfy loving the feeling of him all around her, "How was the night? All calm?"

"Mhm…" murmured Daryl too lost in the feel and smell of her to know what she's talking about.

"Daryyyyyyl…" dragged on Carol as she looked at him. "You aren't listening to me."

Daryl looked at her and chuckled, "I ain't, I'm feeling you."

Carol kissed his cheek and smiled, "Was it boring?"

"Uhuh." murmured Daryl. "Very much so."

He thought about keeping Andrea's visit for himself but realised that wouldn't be the best thing to do, so he looked at Carol and shrugged, "Andrea came to spend time."

"Oh…" said Carol both surprised and slightly worried but she kept it to herself as she smiled at him. "And how was it?"

Daryl shrugged, "Boring, she talked, ain't gonna pretend I listened."

Carol chuckled at that already feeling slightly better about it, if there was something she knew about Daryl, it was that he was extremely honest.

"Are you gonna rest some when you end your watch?" asked Carol hoping he will.

Daryl nodded, "If you stay with me."

"Of course I will." said Carol smiling. "Sophia too probably, she spent ages talking about you last night." She chuckled, "Told me everything once again."

"She's amazing." murmured Daryl proudly. "And she's ours."

Carol nodded, "She is yea."

"You are an amazing woman." said Daryl pulling Carol even more in his lap as he kissed her neck.

Carol let out a moan, "You are an amazing man."

Daryl chuckled and whispered, "I'll show you amazing."

Carol shivered remembering the past; she turned her head and kissed him, he kissed her back right away and they got lost for a moment at first which turned into a minute and then to a few minutes. They ended the kiss as they had to breathe and Daryl groaned burying his head in her neck, "You're killing me woman."

"I better leave then." joked Carol pretending to move.

Daryl wrapped his arms around her more tightly, "You ain't gonna go anywhere."

Right then they heard someone walk up the ladder and Carol's saw Andrea's blonde hair first. She knew what was happening right away. Andrea decided that she wants Daryl.

Andrea rolled her eyes as she saw Carol on Daryl's lap but chuckled to herself, as if the poor woman was any competition.

"Good morning!" she said cheerily as she walked towards them.

Carol smiled at her knowing what she's playing at, "Good morning Andrea, I hope you slept well."

Andrea felt like cheering it seemed like Daryl didn't mention her night visit to Carol. She smiled at Carol as nicely as she could and nodded, "Yeah I did, I spent some time with Daryl first, he seemed so lonely up here."

Carol felt Daryl freeze beneath her and nodded, "Yes he told me."

Andrea felt her smile slipping as she got angry but she caught it just in time, "Great."

"Indeed." said Carol nicely. Then she got up from Daryl's lap. She kissed him, smiled at Andrea and then walked towards the ladder. As she was climbing down she looked at Andrea who was already standing next to Daryl smiling at him and thought to herself, I'll be damned if I let her have him. As she walked towards the house slightly angry she started thinking of a plan a smile breaking on her face as she entered the house, Andrea will wish she was never born, especially when Sophia gets involved. And if Carol knows her daughter it won't take her long to see what's going on.

**Thank you all for the birthday wishes again! And thank you for answering to my question, I appreciate the help. I went through the answers and went with what the majority of people said, also with what I wanted to do. :) I hope you like it :) **

**Have a great day y'all! :D**

**SPECIAL THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Momma!" yelled Sophia as Carol entered the room. "I just woke up."

Carol chuckled, "I can see that."

"Where were you?" asked Sophia moving off the bed. "Where's Daryl?"

Carol shook her head amused, "I went to see him, and he's on the RV still on watch."

"Oh I'll go see him." said Sophia running to the door. Carol grabbed her daughter's T-shirt chuckling, "Don't you think you should change firstly?"

Sophia sighed and nodded knowing that her mother is right.

"And we should also do something with your hair, it's gotten quite long." added Carol running her hands through Sophia's long blonde hair.

"Not cut it momma." said Sophia terrified.

Carol smiled at her knowing how terrible it is to have someone cut your hair when you don't want it and shook her head, "We won't cut it. But let's put it in braids huh?"

"Oh yes let's." said Sophia excited as they sat down on the bad and Carol braided Sophia's hair. It was something they used to do before the world went to well hell and it made them feel nice. As Sophia's braids were done, she dressed and then ran down to see Daryl. Carol stayed in as she decided to clean the room before they'd move out. She couldn't impose on the hospitality of the family for too long and she figured it was time she stopped. So she got to work, wanting to clean it all as soon as possible.

Sophia ran out of the house and towards the RV excited to see Daryl. She was too excited to notice that he wasn't alone. She climbed up the RV too quietly for everyone to noticed and was shocked when she saw Andrea there, leaning towards Daryl who was looking away.

That, that bitch!, thought Sophia to herself realising what is going on right away. It didn't take a genius to figure it out. She felt anger bubble to the surface. She stepped on the RV quietly hearing her talk.

"…you know this afternoon after you take some rest because of course you should rest some you've been up all night." said Andrea smiling nicely. "I've been thinking you could teach me how to use your crossbow and then I could join you when you go hunting. Don't you think that would be awesome? We could have some fun too and …"

As Andrea continued Sophia's anger only grew. As she couldn't hold it in anymore she stomped her foot on the RV alerting them of her presence. As Daryl looked back and saw Sophia standing there her small arms crossed over her chest and her eyes sparkling not with the usual happiness at seeing him but with anger. He froze as he felt his blood run cold thinking that she could be angry at him, he didn't want to disappoint her, especially not so soon, just a day after she found out. Andrea looked at the little girl remembering the last time she screamed at her and rolled her eyes, who does the kid think she is, she thought to herself.

"Good morning." said Sophia in a cold voice glaring at Andrea.

Andrea smirked at her, "Sophia."

"Bi…" started Sophia but was interrupted by Daryl.

"Hi there elf." said Daryl knowing that it's time to interrupt. "How did you sleep?"

He hoped that she won't look at him with the same glare as she offered to Andrea and let out a breath of relief as she looked at him not glaring but also not smiling as she usually did.

"I slept okay." she said shrugging. She wasn't in the mood for small talk; she was in the mood to kick Andrea off the RV. She looked back at Andrea who was sneering at her and had to stop herself from doing just that.

"Come elf, let's go have some breakfast." said Daryl getting up. He didn't even look at Andrea as he climbed off the ladder after Sophia.

They walked towards the house quietly, Sophia lost in her anger and Daryl not quite sure what to do about the situation he was in. He didn't want to ruin his relationship with Carol and Sophia and he definitely didn't want to hurt them. He also didn't want anything with Andrea but he knew it would be bad for the already shaky group if he told her what he wanted too, so he was holding back trying to find something else to do, hoping she will get a clue and stop.

xxx

Andrea angrily climbed off the RV feeling like hitting something when Dale stepped out of the RV and walked towards her.

"What are you doing Andrea?" he asked with his nice voice looking at her confused.

Andrea glared at him, "What another thing you'll decide for me?!"

"Andrea," said Dale stepping back, he thought that they were past that. "He is with Carol apparently and there is Sophia involved. There is no need to ruin that. You never seemed to be interested in him."

Andrea rolled her eyes, "Whatever, I'm going for a walk."

Dale watched her walk of, quite sure that she's not the same person as the one he meet. He sighed and shook his head hoping she'll change her mind.

xxx

Daryl stopped Sophia in front of the house wanting to talk with her, "Sophia…"

"You will hurt momma." she said as she turned around angrily. "For that bitch!"

Daryl was shocked by the word she used, he never heard her curse before and he knew that she was far too angry to think about what she's saying. She is a lot like me in that, he thought to himself and sighed.

"Sophia I don't plan to hurt Carol or you." he said softly looking her in the eyes. He ignored the curse word because firstly he cursed a lot and secondly she didn't care right now. All he wanted to do is calm her down before she would go kick Andrea's ass.

"No?" asked Sophia still angry. "Why didn't you send her off then? You just let her hang her boobs at you!"

Daryl had to try not to laugh at her last statement, it was a funny one, "Sophia I'm trying to figure out how to stop her in a nice way, that's all."

"Well I don't care." said Sophia stomping her foot. Then she ran into the house leaving him outside.

Daryl groaned scratched his head hating the situation, he found himself in.

"Son of a bitch." he murmured getting angry himself.

Carol was just finishing setting the bed when she saw Daryl standing outside the house looking worn. She stepped to the window and looked at him not expecting for him to look exactly at her. She jumped a little as he looked directly into her eyes.

They looked at each other for a while until Sophia barged into the room making Carol turn her attention to her angry daughter.

Daryl saw Carol walk from the window assuming its cause of Sophia and sighed deciding that he doesn't care how it makes Andrea feel, he will tell her to fuck off the next time she bothers him. Then he walked towards the tent he has set up and went to sleep, needing to forget about everything for a moment. The last thing he thought of before falling asleep was he wishes Carol was snuggling next to him, like she used to all those years ago.

**No chapter yesterday :S I know :S but here it is today. I might miss a day sometimes, life is surprising ;) anyways we are moving on and I will have a new question for you all soon :) I hope you like this chapter :D **

**Thank you for all the reviews! :D**

**HAVE A GREAT DAY Y'ALL! ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**IMPORTANT! (kinda :P)**

**A question, so the story will go to somewhere, where season 3 ended. Now do you want there to be a hmm...do you want them saved? Like out of the zombie stuff oooooooor do you want them to stay fighting till they well all die eventually? Up to you folks, maybe I should post a poll or something, I might but asking now, to see what you all think :D I have it thought up, both ways so goodie :P can work with it :D although I have my own preferences :P but I wanna know what you want :D **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter ;)**

"Andrea is a bitch!" yelled Sophia as she ran into the room.

Carol sighed knowing that Sophia wouldn't take it good, "Don't use that word Sophia, it's not nice."

"But momma…" whined Sophia stomping her foot still angry.

Carol sat down on the bed in front of her and smiled, "I'm not saying she isn't but I don't think she's worthy of you saying such bad words."

Sophia nodded knowing that her mother was right. Then she looked at her a wicked smile on her face, "What will we do?"

Carol chuckled, "Well I think that she would be most annoyed by nice behaviour, we mustn't show her that it upsets us or bothers us."

Sophia nodded but didn't see that as good enough, Andrea had to pay. She was going on her nerves for a while but this now was beyond everything.

"I will think of something else." said Sophia as she kissed her mother's cheek. "I'll go play with Carl."

And she ran out the room, playing with Carl wasn't what she was thinking of at the moment, but she had to find him. He will help her with her master plan, to drive Andrea crazy.

xxx

Andrea saw as Daryl walked towards his tent and thought of a new thing to do. If he didn't want to bite into her suggestions she will take it farther. She waited for a while sure that he went to sleep and then walked towards his tent. She entered and saw him sleeping at the side. She grinned to herself as she tiptoed towards him.

Carol finished cleaning the room and decided to go see if Daryl's is sleeping. She didn't want to interrupt his sleep but she wanted to tell him that she isn't upset about Andrea because obviously he didn't want anything with her but she also wanted to tell him that his daughter declared war on Andrea. She knew their daughter well enough to know that she won't let that pass. She was nearing the tent when she saw Andrea sneak in. She stopped for a moment a serious expression on her face, then she chuckled, "Poor girl."

She stopped there waiting, knowing that she won't have to wait for long.

Daryl was in a middle of a dream when he heard something, he didn't want to pay attention to it but his instincts didn't let him sleep more. He woke up just in the moment to feel someone's lips on his. His dreams confusing him, he thought its Carol and kissed the person back, but he figured out his mistake right away. The kiss was nothing like the ones he shared with Carol. Those kisses were the best thing in his life, passionate, full of love and just perfect. This kiss was a messy thing and he didn't like it at all. He opened his eyes and pushed the person away.

"WHAT THE FUCK WOMAN?!" he yelled loudly. He was angry at her, terribly angry. She took this too far.

Andrea was shocked, she was sure that he won't react like that. They kissed, she was sure that it would lead to something else after all she was a good kisser and besides she was hot, no one could say differently. So this, this was a complete shock to her and she had no idea how to react.

"I was patient with you!" he yelled getting up. "I hoped that you're gonna get the clue and fuck off!"

He stepped in front of her, "Ain't gonna say anything now? Good! I ain't gonna listen to you anymore. Fuck out of my tent and fucking never come back."

He wished he could end it there but he was too angry, "And if you gonna act like a whore try it with Shane I'm sure he misses a fuck now and then since Rick is back."

"GET OUT!" he yelled again as she didn't seem to be leaving. "And don't fucking come near me again or walkers will be the last thing you'll have to worry about!"

Andrea ran out of the tent as fast as she could knowing that he isn't joking, she went too far and she knew that the only smart thing now would be to leave him alone. She might be a bitch but she isn't all that stupid. She knows when it's time to move away when she sees it. As she entered the RV and sat down at the table she kicked it angrily, "This won't end like this Daryl, it won't."

xxx

Carol heard it all and saw Andrea ran off. She shook her head and walked towards the tent, not scared of facing an angry Daryl.

"Daryl?" she said as she stopped in front of the tent. "May I come in?"

"Carol?" she heard him ask. She heard the nervousness in his voice and shook her head knowing that she did the right thing when she decided to come to talk with him. She stepped in and saw him sitting on the floor. He looked like a small kid with the both angry and nervous expression on his face. She sat down next to him and put her hand on his rubbing it with her fingers, "I came to tell you a few things."

Daryl looked at her nervously not able to say much.

"I'm not upset over the whole Andrea thing." she said softly. "I know that you don't want her and she only threw herself on you. I saw what happened just now and Daryl don't worry about it."

Daryl smiled at her feeling relieved to see that she isn't angry at him or even worse, leaving him.

"But I can't ignore the fact that she might be better for you." added Carol quietly. "She's not damaged, like me."

Daryl didn't say anything; he just pulled Carol in a hug pulling her so close that she was sitting over him. He breathed in her scent and smiled. "You smell the same." he murmured happily.

Carol chuckled knowing that this was his answer to her last words; there was no way he would leave her for Andrea.

"Another thing I have to tell you." added Carol smiling. "Our daughter is pretty much declaring war on Andrea."

Daryl looked at Carol grinning, "Is she now?"

"She's involving Carl." added Carol knowing that she didn't go play with him.

Daryl chuckled and shrugged, "The kids need some fun in these times."

Carol shook her head at that, he was as much of a kid as they were.

"Come now, rest with me." he said lying them down.

Carol wanted to complain, wanting to keep watch over Sophia but she did ask Lori to keep an eye on the kids. So she let him snuggle to her as he went to sleep. She smiled at him and kissed his forehead falling asleep herself.

**Have a great day you all! ENJOY IT! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! Thank you for your patience too! ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Lori was just walking by the kids when she heard Sophia explaining to Carl what Andrea is doing she stopped and listened in shocked by Andrea's behaviour. She didn't know that she was a home wrecker and she had to be thankful that she didn't go for Rick because their relationship was frail enough as it is. As she listened to Sophia's plan she had to smile and in a moment of childish excitement she walked towards them and sat down, "I wanna join in."

Sophia smiled at her excited, "Great!"

Then they went on Lori adding many things to their already full plan. Andrea won't manage to keep up with all the things that will happen to her that Lori was sure of.

Andrea was just walking towards the house for lunch when she saw Lori standing half way calling for Carl and Sophia who were playing not far away. She rolled her eyes wondering where the bore of Carol was when she suddenly lost her footing and feel on the floor face forward too late to catch herself with her arms. She screamed as she landed on the floor but realised too late that it was muddy and got mud in her mouth. She looked up and saw Lori standing there a shocked expression on her face, "Oh I'm so sorry Andrea but you should watch where you're going."

"Yeah no good to walk around with a stick in your ass." said Sophia giggling as she saw Andrea's muddy face. Then she ran in the house Carl following, both of them laughing.

"Sorry, you know kids." said Lori and followed them into the house.

Andrea screamed angrily as she got up. She moved direction going towards the pond to clean herself up when she saw Carol and Daryl walking towards the house, Daryl's arm around Carol's waist conversing quietly. She fumed and walked by not giving them any attention.

"They'll all pay!" she murmured angrily as she stomped off.

Carol and Daryl looked at muddy Andrea and Carol couldn't help it but giggle some while Daryl chuckled, "I guess Sophia started with her plan."

"Seems so." said Carol shaking her head.

xxx

After lunch they all realised that it won't be a calm day. There were problems with deciding what to do with the boy they brought. Shane and Rick already tried to take him away but returned back with him and what they decided to do now is to kill him. Dale didn't agree with that and he made his opinion clear to everyone. Carol didn't really agree either, but at the same time she had doubts. She had to keep Sophia safe and she didn't know how safe the boy was. Daryl not sure what to think decided to go see the boy, ask him about his group and what they're like.

"Carol," he whispered to her as he kissed her cheek. "I'm gonna go talk with the kid, wanna see what he's about."

Carol smiled at him and nodded knowing that it will help him with his decision. She walked to the kitchen to start the dishes and saw Lori join a smile on her face.

"You and Daryl huh." she said teasingly. "Caring to tell me when that happened?"

Carol laughed softly, "We know each other, from before."

Lori looked shocked at that having no idea; well no one did as far as she knew. "Tell me it all!" she said excited wanting to know their story. As Carol went on with their story, Daryl was interrogating the boy liking him less and less the more he spoke.

xxx

Sophia and Carl were still planning, thinking of more and more things to do to Andrea. There was no stopping to their imagination or their plans and they had a new plan for the day exactly, one that will take some careful planning. They weren't sure about involving anyone in it because they were quite sure that they won't agree so they planned it up on their own.

xxx

Andrea walked towards the house as she was finally cleaned up; she planned to have her lunch even if it's late. She entered and saw a few people still there, mostly the ones that annoyed her so she just ignored them and got herself some food from the kitchen.

Sophia and Carl looked at each other and shared a wicked smile as they thought of something they could do right now. They high fived under the table as she walked back and sat down at the table. As she started to eat they both started to stare at her seemingly unmoving. It took them an effort to stay serious but they both thought of what Andrea tried to do and their face remained serious.

Andrea was eating when she noticed the nuisance of the kids staring at her, at first she tried to ignore it but it didn't work. She felt their eyes on her and it was driving her crazy.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" she yelled as she looked at them only to find them talking with each other.

Everyone at the table looked at her as if she's crazy including the kids.

"Andrea do you feel okay?" asked Carol faking concern quite sure that the kids played a trick on her.

Andrea glared at her but didn't say anything, only went back to eating. She was tired of those kids and their tricks. Besides it's not like they did anything good for the group, they were a pure nuisance, would be better if they were gone. As she finished her lunch, she took the plate back to the kitchen and was planning to walk out when Lori called after her, "Andrea!"

Andrea turned around pissed off and found Lori standing there, "Could you please wash your plate, Carol and me already washed all the other dishes."

"Fine!" said Andrea angrily and stormed back to the kitchen making Lori grin, as she waved to the kids who were cheering her on.

"I see you joined them." said Carol to Lori chuckling.

Lori nodded, "It was childish of me but I couldn't help myself."

"Don't worry yourself about it." said Carol shrugging. "We all need some fun these times." She stopped for a moment and then added, "But I guess it's not right we are using a person for it."

"Well it's not like we picked her out of nothing." said Lori not too worried about it. "She brought it on herself messing with a taken man."

Carol shrugged, hoping that Lori is right and it won't bring anything bad to them.

That's when the door was banged open and they saw Daryl walk in. He walked straight to Sophia and pulled her for a hug, then he put her back on the chair and leaned down so that he was able to look her in the eyes.

"Elf can you do something for me?" he asked slowly seemingly upset badly about something.

Sophia nodded, "Anything." She wanted to calm down her daddy.

"Until we have the prisoner thing settled down can you stay inside and only go out when you're accompanied by Carol or me?" he asked slowly hoping that she will do as he asks because he didn't want to order her to do so.

Sophia didn't understand why but nodded seeing that he's really upset about something, "Of course daddy. Me and Carl, we'll play in the house."

"Thank you elf." said Daryl as he hugged her again tightly and kissed her forehead. Then he walked towards Carol who was looking at him the whole time, wondering what's going on.

He looked at Carol and Lori and nodded.

"Ain't no good keeping the boy." he said upset. "His group ain't good for nothing."  
Lori was worried, "What did he say?"

"They go on scavenger hunts but not just for things to use." started Daryl. "He told me of when they found a family of survivors, a father and his young daughters. They made the father look as they raped his daughters and then just left them all."

Both Sophia and Carol gasped hearing that shocked at the cruelty people showed this days. Daryl took Carol's hand in his and gave her a squeeze, showing her that he's here with her and knowing that there's no way that he will be against the boy dying.

**So here is the new chapter :) Hope you all like it! :D moving on with the story we are ;) **

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! :D**

**Have a great day y'all! :D**


End file.
